Johnny
by XxstreetlightpplxX
Summary: John's best friend's daughter comes to him for help and protection
1. Chapter 1

Johnny

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

John rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:36 in the morning. "Who would be at the door at his hour?" he thought. He rolled back over and saw Natalie's sleeping form. She looked so beautiful from where the moonlight shined on her face. As the knocking continued, he got up, trying not to wake up Natalie and put his sweatpants on. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he went to answer the door.

"Yeah what the hell is it?" he asked cranky. And then he saw her. A splitting image of her mother. Her blonde hair in a mess and her blue-green eyes full of pain and hurt. Their was no doubt that it was Kacey's daughter. But what was she doing here and why do late?

"Annie?" he questioned the teenager. She looked up at him, her right eye bruised and swollen.

"Oh Johnny." She said as her eyes filled with tears. He pulled her into him, letting her cry into his chest.

"Annie babe, what are you doing here? Does Joey know you're here?"

"Johnny I'm sorry but I didn't know who to turn to." He let go of her and looked down at her.

"Don't be sorry. You know you can come to me for anything. Now come here. I'll put some coffee on." John guided her by the shoulder to the couch. Noticing that she was shaking uncontrollable, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. As he started to make the coffee, he started to remember her mother. His best friend since high school. She was beautiful and had a great personality. He remembered beating up the boys that broke her heart and her 12:00 o'clock calls at night from where she was at a party and wanted to go home. Kacey was the sister John never had as John was the brother she never had. He had been there when she met Joey. John never liked him, but never said anything to Kacey's face. She was too stubborn for her own good.

Later on in life, they got married and had Annie; John's god daughter should anything happen to the two. The Marriage didn't last long. After Annie was born, Joey walked out on Kacey, leaving her to take care of Annie by herself. Since Kacey didn't have a job, John had her and Annie move in with him. Helping her out until she could get back on her feet. During that time, John grew close to Annie, feeling obligated to be the father figure in her life since Joey wasn't much of one. As soon as they were able to live on their own, they took the town house next to John's, Years later Kacey was dignoised with breast cancer and was told she had about a year to live. She lived 5 months after. At the funeral, Joey should up demanding his ten year old daughter. John didn't want her living with Joey. He knew it wasn't going to be good for her, but had no choice in the matter. They kept in contact awhile until John moved to Lanview but kept little contact. And now 6 years later she's at his door step in need of him. Realizing the coffee was done, he poured some for him and Annie. John handed her a cup. Sitting down next to her, he touched her eye. Annie winced in pain and pulled away, letting out a small whimper.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. She tucked her hair behind her ear and folded her arms.

"John…I don't want to talk about it." She said seeing if that would work for him, but she knew John saw right through her.

"Annie, I'm going to ask you again. Who did this to you?" He pressed her. She looked down at her feet and shuffled them a little. "Dad." She whispered.

"Joey/ Joey did this? That little fuck." John cursed "Does he know that you're here?"

"No, I snuck out of the house and drove his car here. He had some slut in his room so he didn't even notice that I was gone." John cocked and eyebrow.

"You drove here? You have your license?" She looked down at her feet again, and started twiddling her thumbs.

"Ehn." She said

"Ehn? What the hell do you mean by ehn?" his voice raised.

"I have my permit." She blurted out. She never liked it when she thought John was upset with her.

"So what made you leave?" He took a sip of coffee, getting angrier by every question she answered.

"He hurt me Johnny." She looked at him. John saw the fear and pain behind her eyes. "Since I started living with him all he ever did was abuse me. Told me that all I was to him was a mistake. He brings a hooker home like every night and cares more about them then me. I got tired of it." She pulled her knees to her chest. "So I did something about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before I left Lanview? I would have taken care of you." He said a little hurt that she didn't come to him when it first started.

"I know, but I was scared. And plus I thought he would change, and start to love me. But that never happened." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry Johnny." As the tears came back to her John hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Joey for what he did to you. I'm sorry you had to go through that." He let go of her and got up. "Why don't we finish this in the morning? You look pretty worn out." Finding the spare pillow he put it on the couch. He tucked her in. Sitting close to her, he pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"One more thing, how did you get into his car?" He pretty much knew the answer to this but wanted to hear it for himself.

"John you taught me how to key a car when I was 7. I knew it would help me out some day," She smiled. "And yes I took the license plates off and threw them away when I got into town."

John smiled. "That's my girl. " He kissed her fore head and tucked the blanket in once more.

"Night Annie-bear." He said using the nick-name he gave to her when she was born.

"Night Johnny." He got up and went to his own bed, snuggling up to Natalie.

"Well did you hear everything alright?" Natalie giggled and faced him.

"Yes I can't wait to meet her. You've talked so much about her and Kacey I feel like I know her."

xXxXxXxXxX

Tell me what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

John heard small cries coming from outside. Knowing that it was Annie, he got up quickly to see happened. She was on the couch still asleep. John guessed that she was having a bad dream.

"Annie," He shook her softly. Her face was frightened as she still wasn't awakened by her nightmare.

"Annie bear." He pushed her hair back. Her forehead was hot and sweaty. She jolted awake, forgetting where she was until she saw John. She threw the covers off and put her hair into a pony tail, fanning her face. John got up and opened a window for her.

"You ok kid?" He came and sat with her.

"Now I am. I was having a bad dream… I think."

"You think?"

"I can't really remember it. Know what I mean?" She laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know. Well since you up you want to help me make breakfast? I'll make John toast." He said smiling.

"John toast is the only thing you know how to make." She said laughing.

"No its not, but if you don't want it and going to be picky…"

"No! I want John toast. Last time I had some I think I was 9." She said remembering the 1st time she had it.

FLASHBACK

"_What is it Johnny?" 6 year old Annie asked as john put the plate in front of her._

"_Its toast." He said sitting at the built-in-bar table in the kitchen. Annie poked it a couple of times and then sniffed it._

"_Quit looking at it like there's a bomb in it." He pushed it closer to her. "Trust me, you'll like it."_

"_And what if I don't?"_

"_Then…Then I'll take you to the playground tonight after work. Now try it." Annie took a bite and smiled._

"_It's good." Was all she said as she inhaled her 1st piece and started working on her 2nd. "But can we still go to the playground?" She poked out her bottom lip knowing his weakness._

"_Alright…but one condition."_

"_What?"_

"_You have to push me on the swings where we get there."_

"_You're so silly Johnny" She said as she giggled." Your to big to push."_

_Kacey came rushing in the kitchen. Running late for work. She looked at Annie's toast._

"_John what are you feeding my child?" She said with a look of disgust on her face. _

"_Mommy it's good." She held it up for Kacey to take a bite._

"_Hmm. Not to bad. What is it?" She asked as she was putting her hair up._

"_Peanut butter and ketchup on toast. I was experimenting."_

"_Well I'm goanna call it John toast." John picked her up and tossed the bundle of joy into the air._

"_Well I guess were just going to have to listen to the princess and call it John toast." He smiled at her._

"_John toast it is." Kacey said as she took one more bite._

"_Mommy's got to go to work. Give me kiss." She stuck her cheek out. John leaned Annie over to kiss. _

"_Bye Mommy." She said waving._

"_Bye baby. Don't give John a hard time." She said shutting the door._

"_Me? I think it's the other way around Johnny. I always have to keep you in line."_

_"Gee, thanks kid."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Annie got up and stretched, her shirt razed with her.

"What the fuck is in you navel?" John asked looking at her stomach and seeing her piercing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said pulling down her shirt and walking the other direction.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. When did you get that?" He turned her around.

"Like 4 months ago."

"Who did it?"

"My friend's brother has a tattoo shop. What are you bugign for?" She kept it short and sweet. She knew he would freak if she found out it was a boyfriend's brother.

"I'm _buggin _because you're not old enough to have that. Now take it out." He said getting the food ready.

"No, it's body; I choose what I want to do with it." John silently cursed. 'Why were you blessed with your mother's stubbornness?' he thought.

"As long as you're living here its out. Either you take it out or I will." He said sternly.

"Fine," She said taking it out. "I'm just glad you didn't see the tattoo I got on my ass." John stopped what he was doing and turned around slowly.

"I'm just kidding." She laughed.

"You better be, and stop cursing."

"You do." She sassed back. John waved the knife in the air like a sword.

"Yes but I'm the adult. Now knock that shit off." He said getting back to making breakfast.

"Why are you acting this way Johnny?" She asked.

"Acting what way?" He splatered the peanut butter on the bread.

"So strict."

"I am not."

"Oh my god." She gasped. "You think I'm going to turn out like my mom did don't you? She told me how you freaked when she got her tounge periced.

"Yeah I disaproved of that shit too." He said remembering the fight

FLASHBACK

_Kacey shut the door to her house quietly. She locked the door and made her way to her room, tip-toeing._

_"What are you doing strolling in here at 3:00 in the morning?" John was sitting on the couch waiting for her._

_"John you scared the shit out of me! Where's my mom?" She sat her stuff down and sat on the couch next to him._

_"The Hospital called her in and she asked me to stay with you and watch you."_

_"Oh...ok well I'm tired so...night." She leaped off the couch."_

_"Hold it." He said putting his hand up in her face. " You don't give up that easily. Your hiding somthing." He smirked._

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are cuz you twril your hair when your hiding somthing." He pointed to what she was doing._

_"I am not twril..." She realized he was right. John folded his arms. "You promise you won't get mad?"_

_"Oh boy..." John started. "Thats never good when you say that."_

_"Just promise."_

_"Fine, I promise." Kacey stuck her tounge out. At first, John didn't know what she was doing untill he saw the metal stick hanging in her tounge._

_"Oh My God! You periced you tounge?" He yelled._

_"You promised you wouldn't get mad." _

_"Yeah but I didn't think you would have a tounge pericing in you. Why the fuck would you do somthing so stupid?" He threw his arms in the air._

_Well I'm not taking it out." She walked away leaving him in the living room._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Look Annie I just want you safe. If boundaries will do it then so be it." She was angery with him. She knew John was hiding somthing from her, but couldn't place her finger on it. Her cell phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you and where's my car?" It was Joey. Her facey turned to stone, but not her lips.

"You caught me. I have it and I'm not telling you where I am. Its none of your bussness." John turned around, getting concerned on how the conversatioon was going.

"Tell me where the fuck you are. If you don't when I find you I'll beat your ass so hard..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. John over heard everything that he had said to Annie. He grabbed the phone from her hand.

"You will never touch that child again as long as I'm around. You've screwed up her life enough. I'll be damned if you hurt her ever again."

"Who is this? Oh I know. Good Ol' Johnny boy coming to the rescue. I knew she would come crawling back to you. Like mother like daughter. I'm coming to get her. She'll never see you again." He hung up the phone. John slammed the phone down. He had to get Annie out of his Apartment. He knew Joey had the phone traced. He looked back at Annie. He forgot the anger he had because of the pericing and cursing when he saw her crying silently. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore. Not while I'm here." He lifted her chin. "You got that?" Her eyes were shut.

"Annie." He whispered.

"I got you." She whispered back. He walked passed her and opened the door to his bedroom. He shooke Natalie awake.

"John? She questioned. She rubbed her eyes and saw the fear and concern in his. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need your help."

xXxXxXxX

I think that if One Life To Live was not on ABC and was on like HBO or somthing...John would be a curing man.

I'll try and update when I can. I'm studying for exams and there just stupid. but I'm lucky I only have like 4 to study for out of 7 classes.

As for my other fan fiction, there is some type of block on it and I can't get into it. I'll try and figure out what's wrong.

oh Yeah tell me what you guys think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. My best friend's hand went through glass and she cut 90 percent of the way. So I've been helping her and her family. I tried to make this chapter longer since there was a wait. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!

"What do you need help with?" She asked.

"Its Annie…I need to get her somewhere safe. Do you have any ideas?" She heard the concern in his voice. He was scared, but never would admit it.

"Why do you need to get her somewhere?"

"It's her dad. I think he tapped her phone when he called her. He said that he's coming to get her and she is NOT going with him." Natalie thought for a minute.

"Well, this may be a little far out there, but, we would take her to moms." She shrugged.

"Mom's. You mean your mom's? Would she mind?" He said considering this idea. There house was pretty big. And could provide protection from the LPD.

"Are you kidding me? She would love it. She misses having kids around the house since we've all moved out. I'm sure they'll have fun together. Fact I'll call her right now and see what she's doing." John tried to smile. He didn't know how Annie would take it. She wasn't one to make friends with new people. She was quiet around people she didn't know and scared about meeting them. He shrugged it off. She would have to deal.

"Mom said she would be pleased to have Annie come over." She said as she hung up the phone. John took Natalie's hand with his and opened the door. He saw Annie; she looked like she was in deep thought until they came out.

"Annie I would like you to meet someone, this is Natalie, my girlfriend." She stood up and fiddled with her belt loops of her pants. She didn't like meeting new people.

"Hi." She said in a small voice. Innocent and soothing.

"Hello, John has told me a lot about you." Natalie smiled. She could tell Annie was nervous. Annie smiled back.

"All good things I hope."

Natalie laughed. "Yes of course they are." She sniffed. "What's… burning?" She asked. John whipped his head around to the toaster.

"Ahh Shit." He cursed out loud as he pulled the burnt pieces of toast out of the toaster. "I guess that's a no on the toast." He said as he put it in the trash. "We'll go to the dinner, you'll like there food Ann's." He used the nick name her mother gave her. Thinking that he triggered a memory when her face when She stood there for a moment, she went and changed the subject. She was notorious for doing that.

"So you think I'll like this place huh? Oh you don't know how much I've changed Johnny." She grinned. John just shook his head.

"No you haven't. You're just the same little brat that I grew to love." He ruffled her hair, dodging Annie's fists.

"John!" She fixed her hair.

"Hey bring some clothes with you. You're spending the night at Natalie's moms." He said causally. Her jaw dropped.

"Wait time out. What? No I don't want to." She folded her arms.

"Well you're goanna have to. Her house is safe there and I think Joey might have tapped your phone."

"I don't want to be in a house with complete strangers," She looked over at Natalie. "No offense to your mom or anything it's just…"

"None taken hon." Natalie understood her. Annie looked back at John pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Annie. But you won't be by yourself all the time. I'll be there after I get off work. Now go to your car and get your things." She stared at him. She couldn't believe why he was doing this to her.

"Go on, scoot." He pushed her a little. Grabbing the keys from her purse, she headed out silently, the door slamming it on the way out. John ran his fingers in his hair.

"Yeah she's pretty angry."

"Well John you didn't ease her into, you kind of didn't give her a choice."

"Natalie she doesn't have a choice. She can't stay here." Natalie sighed. She went back to her room to get out of her pj's and into her clothes. Annie came in lugging her bags in one hand, and her guitar in another.

"What's all this?"

"My stuff." She said plainly, looking at her three bags.

"What the hell do you have?" John stared at her. "You have one of those little dogs in there too?"

Annie gave a joking smirk. "Ha ha. You're not funny. One is my laptop, one is shirts, and the other is pants and other stuff." John just shook his head.

"You have way to much stuff kid." Natalie came into the room.

"Would you like me to fix that shiner on your face? I can make if look like its not even there."

"Oh yes please." Annie joined Natalie and they walked together to the bathroom. Pulling out her foundation, she smudged a little on the pad.

"Now this is a little lighter than your skin tone, but it will work." Putting a couple more layers on it she pulled out the mirror.

XxXxXxX

After he changed clothes, John sat on the couch, moving Annie's purse. He noticed a thick piece of paper in it. Looking around, he knocked her purse over with the back of his hand.

"Oops," he whispered. Picking up the things that fell out of her purse, he put everything back except the piece of paper. He unfolded it. It was Annie's 1st semester report card:

English- B

Math- F

Civics-F

Biology- A

Computer Apps. 1A- B

Dance 3A honors- A

Band 2A- A

John sighed. He knew she hated math but didn't think she would fail it, or civics. That would have to change. The girls came out giggling and smiling.

"You want to explain this Annie?" John held up the report card to her face.

"You want to explain why you are going through my things?" Her hands were on her hips.

"I wasn't going through them; your purse fell over smarty pants." He folded the paper back and put it in his pocket."

"Huh, I wonder how it fell over Johnny." Annie questioned, raising her brow.

"Hey you can't even tell that there was a punch in the face their Natty, good job. Why don't we go get breakfast? I'm starving" John smiled. Annie had him figured out. She punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" John looked down at her.

"For going through my shit that's why." John wrapped his arm around Natalie as she watched the two of them argue.

"Hey stop that cursing." He pointed. She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her stuff. She reminded him so much of her mother that it was a little frightening. The way she walked and talked like her. He remembered the day he told her that Kacey wasn't coming back.

FLASHBACK

"_Bye Mrs. Steppe. Thanks for the ride." Annie waved at her friend's mom. She brought her to the hospital after school so she could visit her mother. She knew John was already up there. When she reached the 3rd floor she saw John sitting on the bed where her mother would lie. She looked at John. His face was white, filled with grief. _

"_Hey Johnny." Annie was all smiles as she opened the door. She stopped and noticed something was wrong._

"_Where's mommy John? I made her a picture today in art and I want to show her. See," Pulling the picture out of her backpack slowly, she unrolled it and showed it to John. It was a picture of Kacey and her holding hands. Their was a rainbow above them, and in-between their hand holding, was a rose, Kacey's favorite flower. _

"_T-that's beautiful Annie, but I need to tell you something. It's about Mommy, Kacey." He had Annie's full attention when he said that to her. The sound in his voice was deep and said it all._

"_Annie, Your mother passed away a few hours ago." He looked into her eyes as he told her. She stood there motionless._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Annie She…"_

"_No! You're lying Johnny. You're lying!" She screamed the tears flowed down her cheeks. John embraced her, pulling her close to his chest. He felt her tears fall onto his shirt and seep though. He let go of her, and pushed her hair back behind her ear._

"_Annie, Annie look at me." He kept his hand on her cheek._

"_Remember what your mom told you?" His eyes were searching hers while he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down._

"_Wh-what?" She stuttered _

"_She said that if God doesn't heal me on earth, then he'll heal me in heaven. Do you remember that? Annie" His voice shook. Feeling himself starting to break down as well._

"_Yes Johnny."_

"_Well she's in a better place now. You know that right? She's all better and not hurting anymore." She cried harder as she listened to John's words._

"_I know, but I didn't want her to leave. I'll miss her too much." Her lip quivered. John pulled her into him again._

"_I know baby, I know. Just know she'll always be watching over you. She's your Angel." Her piercing green eyes looked up at him._

"_She's always been my Angel, Johnny. Always has been, always will be."_

End of Flashback

John shook away his thoughts and locked the door on the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie played with the scrambled eggs, flipping them around on her plate.

"What's wrong?" John asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Annie shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just not that hungry I guess." John signed. She was starving an hour ago.

"Annie you gotta eat something." He looked into her eyes.

"John I'm just not hungry. I'll eat something later." John sighed again. 'Can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink.' He thought to himself. Thinking back she was hungry until Joey called. Maybe she lost her appetite over it.

"Well then why don't we make are way over to Mrs. Davidson's. You'll like her Annie. She's real nice." He said trying to comfort her. Carlotta came by to pick up the plates.

"You didn't eat a lot little one, was my cooking bad?"

"Oh no maim. I'm just not feeling to great." Annie smiled. Carlotta smiled back caringly and gave John his change.

"Get her better John I know she'll love this breakfast next time." She winked at them and left.

"You ready kid?" John stretched, wrapping his strong arms around Natalie.

"Yeah" She said shortly. The car ride over was quiet.

"There's Rodi's. They have pool there. I mean, since you did live with John, you were raised on pool right?" Natalie looked back at Annie. She laughed.

"Live and breathe it." Annie looked out the window. She started drawing little stick figures from the frost on her window.

"Why does that not surprise me? Natalie smiled at John.

"He started teaching me when I was about 3. I don't know if it was because he wanted me to learn, or if he wanted to pick up babes." Natalie busted out laughing.

"Annie!" John looked at her through the review mirror.

"What? You had the ladies all round you when we played pool." Natalie couldn't stop laughing at John. She placed her hand on his cheek and touched him lovelingly.

"There's just something about a man with a child." She smiled at his embarrassment.

"I can't help that I'm a stud." He said with no emphasis. Turning into Llanfair he put the car into park and helped Annie get her stuff.

"What do you want to do with this?" He pulled out her guitar.

"I want you not to touch it, your accident prone with guitars."

"I am not." He said like a child.

"Yes you are. I don't want anything happening to my baby. It's pretty much my life now." She smiled. The reason why it was more now than in the past years was because her Landon and she would play duets together. Landon, she thought. She missed him. His warm smile, his hugs that made her feel safe. She couldn't believe what he went through to help her get out of her dad's house.

FLASHBACK

"_So tell me why we are going this way again when we could have gone out the front door?" She asked._

"_Because, I feel like 007 when I do it this way. Give me some theme music!" He started singing the Mission impossible theme. Besides, it's funner this way." Landon smiled._

"_Funner? Nice choice of words babe. And wrong theme." She shook her head._

"_Hey I dropped out. You can't expect perfect gramical words coming out of my mouth." She laughed at him. He made her laugh like no other._

"_Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"_

"_Baby you way like 40 pounds you're not heavy." Landon had her on his back, rope propelling down the side of her dad's house._

"_I do not way 40 pounds. Sure I don't weight a lot, but not 40 pounds!" She said in a harsh whisper._

"_Ok… 50 pounds WITH a wet t-shirt on." He said with a grin. She smacked him on the arm._

"_Ouch baby, I was kid-"She covered her hand over his mouth. She saw her dad's car pull up in the driveway and him getting out._

"_Don't…move." She said quietly. Landon griped onto the rope tighter, hoping that they wouldn't fall. They stayed as close to the brick wall as they could._

"_Let me show you how it's really done." She heard her dad try to whisper in the woman's ear. The woman giggled at him._

"_Oh Joey, your so bad." She hit him on the arm lightly. Annie turned her face into Landon's back, holding onto him tighter. He grabbed her hand that was around his neck and rubbed it gently. He wanted to kill Joey. For everything that he had did to her. The only reason why he hadn't done it before now was because Annie said that this John guy would take care of it. She trusted him, with her life. He only hoped that he would be there for her. They watched them go inside and slowly made there way down. Realizing the rope was too short to reach the ground he tried to look back at her._

"_Baby, you're goanna have to jump. I guess I didn't measure the rope before I hooked it up."_

"_But he'll hear us," Her voice was frightened. As her lip started to quiver, she held on to him, the only sturdy thing in her life at that moment._

"_I've got an idea, just go ahead and jump."_

"_Landon I…"_

"_Baby, trust me." She looked at the back at his head, and with one swift move she jumped down onto the wooden porch. Following right behind her, Landon made his way down. He gave her the keys to his truck._

"_Once you get in duck down ok?" She nodded fiercely and made a dash for the truck. Just as soon as she made it to his truck, he dad whirled open the door._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Landon whipped around to see Joey staring at him._

"_Uh…I uh was trying to get Annie. Did I wake you?" He asked innocently, scratching his head._

"_Yes you fucking did. Annie's not here, she's out with her brother. Now get out of here." Joey said impatiently. Landon gave him a cold stare and then made a dash for the truck. As he drove back into a wooded area and turned the lights off._

"_Ok, we're safe." He told her. She got up from where she was ducked down into floor board. "We'll wait awhile until we know that coast is clear and you can go and key his car." She sat there silently listening to everything he said. He wrapped his arms around her, scooting down to be closer to her. He pressed his lips to her forehead._

"_Yeah… just…well never mind." She didn't feel like voicing her opinion._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hello Earth to Annie!" John waved his hand in front of her face. She looked up at him, shaking her thoughts away.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" He placed his hand on her fore head to feel for a fever.

"Well… I'd feel better if you give me my guitar to make sure you won't break it." She smirked. John sighed angrily at her, shaking his head.

"Come-on" He gave the guitar to her and helped carry the rest of the bags inside. Natalie stared at the two. It was fun to watch them argue.

"Oh my god! Look how beautiful you are!" A woman's voice was heard coming from inside the house. Everyone turned to see Mrs. Davidson coming out of the door. Annie looked over at Natalie.

"Is she going to hug me?" Her brow rose with a smile. Natalie smiled back.

"Most likely" No sooner did she say that, that her mother hugged her. It was warm, like any mother's hug should be. Safe, loving, caring. Annie hadn't felt a mother hug since her own mother hugged her. Sure she had her friend's mother's hugs and her brothers and John's. But they weren't the same.

"Well come inside out of the cold." She rushed them all in. After talking for awhile, Vicki showed her to her room.

"I think this is bigger than your apartment Johnny." She smiled looking around the room.

"Thanks." He frowned. He had to go into work. "I'm going to need your cell phone. And please, don't argue." He held out his hand waiting. Without protest she fished into her back pocket and handed it to her.

"That easy? It can't be." He tried to make her smile. It worked.

"I just want to get this over with." She stuffed her hands in her pockets. John turned to leave.

"I'm going to work. Be good for Mrs. Davidson. Don't burn down anything." He said with a wink.

"John?" She asked before he headed out the door. "I'm sorry for being, difficult." John cocked his head at her. Walking back to her he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I understand." Was all he said as he walked out.

XxXxXxXx

First of all, good Jesus where did all the fan fics come from? LOL and two: I tried to give somewhat of a background of Annie's life. That was a REALLY long flashback. I think I got some of the housing stuff backwards but I'm not the one life to live police so if I did oops.


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE REVIEW. I worked hard. I want to know what you guys think. Please and thanks.

XxXxXx

"_Johnny?" 3 year old Annie came down, letting her bear be battered by the stairs. He and Caitlyn were snuggling on the couch watching a movie when he heard her small voice coming towards them. Both of their heads turned to her._

"_Annie, what are you doing up so late?" John's arm slid off of Caitlyn as he walked up to her. Her face was stained with tears. John picked her up._

"_What's a matter Annie-bear?" Annie rubbed her eye, holding her bear close to her chest._

"_I-I had a bad dream." She managed to get out. "I want mommy."_

"_I know sweetheart but mommy is at work." She sniffled harder as she laid her head in the crick of his neck._

"_Can I stay up with you and Cate-wen?" She asked, messing up on purpose so maybe John would let her stay up._

"_I don't know, I think…"_

"_I think it would be a wonderful idea." Caitlyn answered for John. He looked over at her. Silently, he brought Annie over with them and sat her in-between them. The living room was dark, making Annie fall fast asleep. She leaned on John's arm within 5 minutes._

"_Well that was fast." John whispered. He picked her up slowly, waiting for her to adjust her body to him and then made his way up stairs with Caitlyn following right behind him. Annie started mumbling, her words slurring together._

"_Can we playground tomorrow?" She skipped her words. John smiled._

"_Is that all you ever want to do Annie-bear?" It took her a minute to register what he was saying._

"_Um…um…nooooo." She snuggled further into him._

"_Well then why don't we go and do something different tomorrow?" He asked her, placing her in her mom's bed._

"_No…I want to go to playground." She sniffed the pillow, taking in her mom's scent and making her more relaxed. John pulled the covers up on her._

"_Ok, the playground it is. But we can't go if you don't get any rest." He understood that she didn't hear the last part, but knew she was going to the playground the next day. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he closed the door, leaving it cracked so she would have the hallway light._

"_She's got you wrapped around her little finger." _

He couldn't believe how much she changed. She was bigger now. She cursed. She had piercings. But yet there were parts of her that never changed. She still felt like a little girl in need of love. She could get scared easily, just like when she was 3. But yet, she was strong and courageous, like her mother. He had to get Joey somehow. She never deserved him. Kacey never deserved him.

XxXxXx

Annie peeked into the library. She looked at the books, slightly touching each one. Standing up on the stool she looked at the ones on the higher shelves. They were dusty, but still looked interesting.

"The best book is a little to your left." Natalie entered the room. She sat down on the couch. "It has a blue binding." Annie looked over pulling it out with her index finger. She grinned.

"The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe." She blew the dust off of the book, walking over to the couch to sit with her. "My mom read this book to me all the time. It was my favorite when I was little."

"It still is my favorite. I've read it so many times." She laughed. "You hungry? I could order us some Chinese." Her eyes lit up like the 4th of July.

"I love Chinese."

"Great, I'll get right on it. What would you like?"

"Chicken Lo mien. It's my fav." Natalie dialed the number.

"Well then I'll get a large. It's my favorite too." She smiled walking out of the room. Annie pulled out her laptop and got online. She waited a little and saw Landon was on.

hii its annie- hey

landonXscene- hey beautiful. Wat u doin?

hii its annie- nuffin… waiting on some Chinese u?

landonXscene- thinking about you

hii its annie- aww. I miss you.

landonXscene- so when can I come and see you.

hii its annie- well, maybe you can sneak over tonight.

landonXcore- good cuz I miss you. How bout 11-ish?

hii its annie- that sounds good. John isn't going to be home till around midnight I think.

Natalie came back in the library, chewing on the antenna of her cell phone.

hii its annie- hey G2G can't wait to see you.

landonXcore- me either love you

hii its annie- love you too.

Annie quickly signed off and shut her laptop.

"The Chinese should be here soon. Mom went out and I don't think she'll be home for awhile. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. You wanna watch a movie? I've got Saw II with me."

"Sounds good." They watched movies late onto the night. Natalie went ahead onto bed while Annie stayed up and waited for Landon.

They agreed that when Landon would come up to the mansion, he would get somewhere dark near a wooded area facing her room and flash his headlights. Annie was nervous. She didn't like sneaking around behind John's back like this. She knew that he wouldn't understand and label Landon by his looks. He was a rocker. He had a tattoos, lip and ear percings, and defined authority. He was the bad boy image no parent would want their daughter to date. But Annie saw a different side to him. The caring loving side. Making her laugh when she need it. Buying her flowers for no reason. Hugging her when she cried, kissing away her tears. He was everything to her. Annie looked out the window waiting for him. Seeing a black blur appear a few minutes later. The head lights blinked. That was her signal. She crept down the stairs and out the front door. She felt strong arms wrap around her, lips and a hint of cold steel on her neck. She would have screamed if she didn't know who it was. Turning around she looked into his hazy blue eyes.

"I've been gone to long." She whispered kissing him on the lips. He pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sick. I think I've got the flu. I'm not sure but I don't want you getting what I have."

"I don't care." She went to kiss him, but he pulled back.

"Baby, I don't want you getting what I have." She pouted, poking out her bottom lip. "Aw don't do that." He wined. She grabbed his hand and led them to the bed of his truck. He lifted her up on it, his hands on her knees.

"You know, we could be sick together." She whispered in his ear, making it tickle. She made her way to his neck and kissed softly. She felt his body shutter.

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked and pushed her lightly downward on the bed. He kissed her on the lips, pushing her hair back.

XxXxXxX

"I want you to do a search around the premises. Let me know if you find anything." John told the police officers. He had brought home 6. 2 for front, 2 for back, and 1 on each side of the house. He wanted this place locked down and secure. "No go."

"Yes Lt. McBain." Some of them said. They spread out. John went inside lying down on the couch.

XxXxXxX

"Did you hear that?" Annie tried to get up, but the weight of Landon was holding her down.

"Hear what?" He said, not looking up from where he was making a mark on her neck.

"Never mind. Must have just been the wind."

"No it wasn't just the wind." They heard another voice. Annie looked up and saw an officer looking down upon him. He flickered his flashlight in their face.

"Alright you two. Let's go." He pulled Landon off of her, and then grabbed both of their arms. He led them up to the front of the house. They heard small snickers from the officers around them, knowing they were in deep shit. He knocked on the door, and put his death grip back on Annie's arm. She looked down on at her shoes. She wasn't going to look John in the face. He answered the door.

"I found these two lurking around the premises sir. I thought you would like to know." He smiled.

John was speechless. "Um. Yeah. That's great. You did good. Please escort this, BOY to his vehicle if he has one."

"Oh trust me he does." The officer laughed. He looked up at John and noticed his face. He stopped laughing. "Right away sir." He brought Annie in. John slammed the door shut. He put his hands on his hips.

"Go sit down…NOW." He pointed over to the library." Annie did what she was told, still not looking at him. She knew he was pissed. John ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe her. Sneaking off like that. She was bold. Very, bold. He walked in behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He started off by yelling at her. "You want to explain this to me?"

"See, what happened was…"

"No, see what happened was is that you didn't think I would find out. You would sneak out see him and come back in and think I wouldn't find out. Huh? Is that what was going to happen. Huh? ANSWER ME!" He got in her face.

"Yes." She said silently.

"God Annie. Do you even know him?"

"Of course I know him Johnny. He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He asked. She wasn't dating. She couldn't be dating.

"Yes boyfriend."

"You're not seeing him anymore."

"What? You can't do that. Why don't you want me seeing him?" She couldn't believe what a jerk he was being.

"Because I don't"

"No, that's not an answer." She said getting up "Tell me the truth John."

"That is the truth."

"No it isn't. Why don't you want me to see him?" She pressed him.

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake you mother did. Alright is that what you want to hear?" His hand bounced back to his hips.

"Oh so I'm a mistake." The tears came to her eyes.

"Annie no, that's not what I meant." He said more calmly.

"No, it's ok John. I know exactly what you meant." She brushed her tears away from and face and passed him, running up the stairs. She was hurt and John could tell. He collected his thought on he was going to say and made his way to her room.

XxXxXxX

So I've got THE COOLEST joke for you.

What do you call a cow with a twitch?

Beef Jerky.

Get it? GET IT?


	6. Chapter 6

XxXxXxX

Ok so half you guys didn't get my joke. Neither did I but we straight now. Oh – my – god!! I had THE BEST ice cream from Ben and jerry's yesterday. (Well it probably won't be like yesterday yesterday because I take forever to update but you know what I mean.) Anyways, it was half baked and it was half brownie half cookie dough. I ate the whole thing. Oh to have a high metabolism. Ok now on with the chapter.

Annie rolled up her last shirt into her duffle bag. John knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"John."

"Oh, well then go away." She opened the window to her room and made her way out. She contemplated on weather or not to jump or use the gutter.

"Come on Annie, can't we talk?" He leaned his arm on the door.

"No we already talked. It's obvious that you don't want me here." She said coming back in the window.

"That's not true and you know that." He started picking the lock to her door. He did it quietly so she wouldn't find out.

"Do I really? I mean, you told me I was a mistake. If you didn't want me here you should told me when I first came." She laid down on the bed, having half of her body dangle over the floor. John busted through the door, tripping.

"That's not what I meant." He said catching his breath. "What I mean was that Joey was the mistake. Your mother never deserved him." He came and sat next to her. "You never deserved him."

"Is that truly what you meant?"

"Annie of course. Why would I lie to you?"

"Pinky promise?" She stuck out her pinky, like the world was going to end if John didn't promise. He connected their fingers together.

"Pinky promise." He looked at her packed stuff. "We're you really going to leave me?" He asked pointing to her things.

"Man are you kidding me? This place is gig-normous!" John laughed, ruffling her hair.

"So who's the guy you're seeing? What's his name? What's he like?" He bombarded her with questions. She held a hand up to silence him.

"His name is Landon. And all you need to know about him is that he treats me like I should be treated." She sounded so sure in him. He didn't want her heart to be broken, like her mother's.

"He better treat you right or else he'll have my foot up his ass." He said bitterly.

"John you don't even know him. He's good to me." Annie tried to back up Landon.

"I know. He should be good to you. I'm just saying, one bad move, or smart remark; I'm going to kick his ass."

She laughed. "Same old Johnny." She coughed; her eyes watering and dreary.

"You ok?" John asked. She felt it coming. Landon's flu.

"Um….yeah. Spit went down the wrong pipe." She cleared her throat. John raised his brow.

"What?"

XxXxXxX

Natalie flipped over as she heard her cell phone ring. "noooo." She said replying to the rings. After the 7th ring she grabbed her phone, eyes still shut and tried to figure out how to make it work.

"Hello?" She asked, snuggling under the sheets.

"Natalie its…hee-hee….mom." Her mom was laughing. She heard a male's voice in the back round.

"You know you could have just come down the hall if you needed me. You didn't have to call me." She said thinking that her mother was at home.

"Oh….well honey I'm not at home. I'm out to dinner with Clint." Natalie looked over at the time. 1:15 in the morning." "Well I called you to let you know, Clint and I are engaged!" She sat up straight.

"Really….oh my….Mom! I'm so happy for you!"

XxXxXx

"I'm fine, really. Don't you need your rest? You've worked all day." She pushed him out of her room.

"Why you pushing? Hiding something?" He gave a wicked smirk.

"No Johnny, I know better to hiding something in my room from you. I would have hid it somewhere else. " She grunted has she tried to get him out. He leaned harder, planting his feet in the carpet.

"So where'd you hide it?"

"Man knock your cop mode off. I'm not hiding anything!" She gave a final push that knocked him out. Quickly shutting the door.

John sighed and went to his and Natalie's room. To his surprise she was up talking on the phone.

"Ok mom…I love you too." She hung up and put the phone back on the charger.

"Isn't your mom in her room?" He asked taking off his shirt and pants and getting in bed with her.

"No, I thought that too. Clint purposed to her!"

"Wow. That's...great." He said shocked but with a hint of saddness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Annie's growing up."

"Well what did you think she would do? Stay little forever?" She snuggled into his bare chest. John laughed.

"I wish."

XxXxXx

"I'd like to thank you for getting me sick." Annie whispered into the phone. She sat in bed talking to Landon in the phone in her room. She missed him. It hadn't even been a couple of hours and she missed him.

"Hey that's not my fault you're so tempting. I warned you that I was sick but no," his voice changed to sound like hers. "We can be sick to-gether!" He coughed.

"So, not my fault that you gave in," Her voice changed and went deep. "Why do you do this to me?" She wined like him. "Sound like a fuckin baby" she coughed back.

"My throat's itchy." She said trying to get find a cold spot in the bed. She was too lazy to pull the covers off. Finding no use in wiggling around, kicked them all off and sending them to the floor.

"Mine to, and I'm cold hot." He complained.

"Me too, I hate that." She went and retrieved her sheets. She decided to put them half on and half off. They were quiet for awhile, Annie started falling asleep.

"Are you wake still?" She heard him faintly say. He yawned.

"I don't know. I feel icky." She said like a child. "Are you a wake?"

"No." He yawned again; a cough came along with it.

"You should get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning." He said blowing his nose into the phone.

"You can't John will get pissed. I'll call you." She sneezed, her hair tossed in her face.

"I…you." Landon said almost at drooling point. She smiled.

"I love you to. Get some sleep." She hung up the phone, and turned the volume down on the TV.

XxXxX

"Rise and shine princess!" John said loudly. He pulled the curtains back revealing the sunshine so it could sparkle through. Annie turned the other direction in the bed, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Go away." She said coughing. John jumped on the bed.

"Come on. Were going to do something fun today."

"No…no fun. I don't want any." Annie shivered under the blankets. Noticing this, John put his hand on her forehead.

"Jesus Annie, you're burning up." He took his hand away from her head. "Let me get the ear thermometer. She sat up.

"You're not sticking that thing in my ear. You know I hate that." John pushed her back down with one hand.

"Fine then I'll get Mike over here." He pulled out his cell phone ready to make the call.

"No never mind I'd rather have that ear poker."

"Well will you pick one?" waving his phone in the air.

"Ear poker. Final answer." John sighed. 'Always taking the easy way out." He thought.

"Don't go to sleep. At least not till I get your temperature." John said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Alright." She yawned, he stopped at the door.

"Annie, don't go to sleep." He said warmly.

"I won't!" She tried to keep her self from screaming at him. But she was tired and hot and cold. She wanted her mom. To make her soup and make her feel better. She felt her eye lids get heavy. "I'm not going to fall asleep." She told herself. She felt herself falling down to the pillow. "I'll just shut my eyes for a second. I won't fall asleep." She kept reassureing herself.

"I couldn't find a thermometer, but I found some cough…" He looked up and sighed. He sat down next to her. Annie's eye's popped open.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, looking dazed and confused. John smiled at her innocence.

"Yeah, here drink this." He had the medicine ready for her.

"What is it?"

"Annie just drink it." Giving up easily she swallowed it, making a face.

"Ick! That's gross!" John looked at the bottle.

"No wonder…it's expired." He looked back at her. She was pale and looked withdrawn from the world.

"I'll go out and get some. Stay right here."

"Like I have a choice." She rolled back over in the bed and tried to catch up on a few winks.

XxXxXxX

I know this is bad but I've been doing photography stuff like mad crazy with my camera. Takes hard work to develop them plus my dance teacher's a butt head. LOL review the bad chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Natalie sat at her desk at the station, bored out of her mind. Looking in her e-mail she found nothing new and decided to check her mailbox in the break area. She saw Rex getting his mail.

"Hey" She said cheerfully. He didn't look up from his mail. Natalie waved her hand in his face, trying to get his attention. "Hello? Anybody in there?" He looked up.

"Hey." He said faintly. Something was up with him. Natalie could see it in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He kept his eyes on the papers that he was holding.

"Rex, I'm you sister. I know when something's up."

"Well nothing's up. I got to go." He said in a hurry. Blowing past her, Natalie wanted to find what was going on. She decided to let it slide for now, knowing she wouldn't get a thing out of him as upset as he was. She thumbed through her mail and picked up John's too take back to the house with her. She was going to take the rest of the day off to spend with John and Annie.

XxXxXxX

Annie sat near the window where the heat was, likening the feel of the warmth on her face. She was almost to the next chapter in her book when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come-in." The maid came in quietly. She had a small frame and stood about 5'9.

"I'm here to change you sheets."

"Oh you don't have to. I'm fine with the ones I have."

"Mrs. Davidson told me to do everything that I can for you to make you comfortable, including clean sheets." Annie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well alright." She said getting back to her book. Half hour passed and John came back. He opened the door to her room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She said, like it drained the life out of her to talk.

"Well I would have knocked…oh wait my hands are fucking full." Annie looked over. His hands were full of bags. She went over to help him.

"What do you think your doing? Go back and lay down, your sick." He pointed with his body over to the bed.

"Sorry I have manners." She said sighing. She was sick and tired of being sick and tired.

"How you feeling?" He said pulling the stuff out of the bags.

"I feel like shit" She watched John's glare come over to her for cursing. "I mean I feel like…like poop. I feel like poop." She rephrased her words.

"Well I got you some stuff." He said hoping that would cheer her up. "I got you grape cough medicine because I know you don't like cherry. We also have Dirty Dancing on DVD, and I can't forget" He pulled a fluffy stuffed animal rabbit from behind his back. "Mr. Fluffers." Annie smiled

"That's not Mr. Fluffers. You killed him in the washing machine don't you remember?"

FLASHBACK

_John had got done washing Annie's stuffed bunny. She dragged it everywhere after John gave it to her for Christmas for here 3rd birthday. She was now 4 and the two were inseparable. Kacey told her that just like everyone else, Mr. Fluffers need to take a bath so he wouldn't stink. Annie was afraid that he wouldn't like it in the washing machine or dryer. She said that it was to dark for him and that he would get scared. John reassured her and finally she agreed to let him wash it, which now was something he regretted._

_The stuffed animal's head was detached from his body, spilling his stuffing everywhere in the dryer. John cursed silently. Annie was going to have a fit when she saw him. She was counting down the minutes to when he would be clean. He heard her tiny foot steps coming around the corner. He tried to find something to hide Mr. Fluffers in but he wasn't fast enough._

"_How's Mr. AHHHH!" She screamed. John was holding Mr. Fluffers head in one hand and his sagging body in another. John quickly hid him behind his back, like Annie didn't see anything. "You killed him!" She was crying._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I didn't kill him. Besides, I told you I would get you a new one." John said and tried to make her forget about it.

"Still that was one of the most crucial moments in my life. But I guess you off the hook now. Well on one condition." She said grabbing the Dirty Dancing DVD "Watch it with me?" John sighed.

"You know I hate that movie." John sat on the couch in the room as she put the movie in.

"You know I love that movie." She said, sounding worse than she did this morning.

"Fine if you take your cough medicine." He said tossing the bottle over to her.

XxXxXx

'_Nobody puts baby in the corner_' the TV softly said. John looked over at Annie who was out like a light. He kept the television on for her and slowly walked out of the room. Natalie was standing at the frame of the door waiting for him.

"How is she feeling?" She asked, rubbing his hand gently with her thumb.

"Well, she told me she feels like poop. So I'm guessing that's pretty bad." He smiled. Natalie handed him his mail from her purse.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." She said looking through her own mail.

"Gee thanks." He looked though them. 'Blah blah blah junk…oh hey look more junk.' He thought to himself. And then he came across an envelope that was hand written. He looked a return address but didn't find one. He opened it.

_Think I didn't know where you work? I've been keeping tabs on you since you left Jersey. I knew Annie would come back to you. Its just only time now until I get her back._

John punched the wall.

"Damn-it!"

XxXxXxX

So this one isn't long. But I wanted to go ahead and get something out there because I won't be able to update until I get back from NYC and then Richmond. Hope I see Michael Easton. O0! And Naked Cowboy.


	8. Chapter 8

So NYC was pretty much amazing! And then I got sick. LOL but thank god I got sick at the end of the trip and not at the beginning. Didn't see Michael Easton but I met a REALLY hot French boy….

"Ssshhhh. You'll wake up Annie!" Natalie said in a harsh whisper. "And why are you punching walls? Stop that." John shoved the letter in her face for her to read. She was about to touch it when he pulled it back.

"Don't touch. Its evidence now. Just read." He said holding it back up again. She put her hands behind her back and read.

_Think I didn't know where you work? I've been keeping tabs on you since you left Jersey. I knew Annie would come back to you. Its just only time now until I get her back._

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him." He shook his head. "I think I'm going to have to move Annie again."

"John don't. The poor child is finally getting adjusting to mom's house. Don't do this to her." She touched his upper arm slightly.

"I can't let anything happen to her."

"And you not."

"What if something does huh? What if he comes and kidnaps her and abuses her like he did before?"

"He knows where I am?" They heard a soft voice. John and Natalie looked over at Annie. She still looked half asleep but was fully aware of what was happening. Her eyes watered.

"No, no he doesn't." John reassured her. He pulled her into him. "Just…something happened. You have nothing to worry about." She pulled away from him.

"Nothing to worry about? I heard your whole conversation Johnny! Dad wrote you that letter."

"Yeah," He said giving up on hiding it from her. "He sent me this at work in my box."

"No Shit."

"Annie I'm doing everything I can. I know you're scared."

"You don't know the half of it Johnny so don't pretend like you do." She slowly walked back to her room. Natalie's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed it was Rex.

"You ready to talk?" She asked when she answered. She knew her brother to well.

"How'd you know that I wanted to talk to you? Maybe I wanted to talk to John."

"Because I know you like that back of my hand."

"Can you meet me at Rodi's?"

"I'm on my way." She closed her phone and kissed John on the cheek. "I'm going to go talk to Rex. He looked…distressed at work. Something was bothering him.

"O.K. You…" John stopped in mid sentence when he heard faint crying. Walking at a fast pace with Natalie on his heels, he knocked on Annie's door.

"Annie? Can I come him?" There was no answer to his question. He heard her cries and could feel her trembling and fear even though he couldn't see it. "I'm coming in" He warned her. When he opened the door he didn't see her. She wasn't on the bed but he heard her coming from the corner. She was in the fetal position rocking back and forth. Her hands clasped around her knees. As he tried to walk toward her he saw something with a bright red tint to it on her bed catching his eye. As he looked closer it was Mr. Fluffers laying lifeless on the bed, a knife pierced through his chest. Red food coloring covered his stuffing and the bed. There was a note attached around his neck by a string. John grabbed a couple of Kleenexes and looked at the note.

_Guess who's come to your little town?_

John looked over at Annie. She was so scared. He scooped her up in his arms, getting her out of the room.

"I want mommy….. I want mommy." She kept whispering. John sat her down in the library. "I want mommy." She cried. John hugged her close, kissing her forehead and telling her everything will be okay.

"I'm going to make a quick call ok?"

"Don't leave me by myself!" She cried. It was like John had gone back in time to when she was little and didn't want to be by herself. She would cry like it was the end of the world.

"I'll stay with her." Natalie said sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"I'll make it real quick." He promised running out the door. He grabbed one of the officers.

"Are you guys even fucking watching the place? Get up off your asses and do your job! That slime ball got in here!" He yelled at his staff.

XxXxX

Natalie quickly texted rex and said she was going to be a little late. Annie's head was in her lap on a pillow. Natalie was play with her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Thanks…for…staying with…me" Her voice hiccupped out. She held onto the pillow tighter.

"No problem." She whipped some of the tears away from her face, and then handing her a tissue. She soon started falling asleep, the flu making her tired. John came back in as Natalie told him to be quiet and that she was sleeping.

"I can't leave her by herself. She'll freak out again." John paced around the room. An officer came in, knocking on the wood.

"Excuse me, Lt. McBain? There's someone here to see you." He said with a devilish grin.

"What? That can't be. I told everyone to call me on my phone and not come find me." He followed him out to the front of the house.

"Man! What's your hand doing on my pants! Quit patting me! " Landon hollered. He jumped away from the police officer patting him down. John smirked.

"Little bit Skid dish aren't we?" John said with a evil laugh as he approached Landon.

"We I don't really like having men's hands down my pants. I prefer Annie's" he slipped. John cocked his brow.

"Not saying that Annie's hands have been down my pants." John put his hands on his waist, watching the blubbering boy try to get out his words. "Not that I want them to….Well I mean I wouldn't mind…..No! That's not what I meant." Landon sighed. "I'm in deep shit aren't I?"

"Oh yeah." John grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. "But you have a chance to redeem yourself. I need someone to watch Annie."

"Watch her? Don't you think she's a big girl and can watch herself?"

"So you're saying that you don't want to spend time with her?"

"What? No, that's not what I said. Why can't she be by herself?" John explained to him what happened upstairs. He waited for Landon to regain his composure. He couldn't believe it.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." Landon said balling his hands into fists.

"I know. I wish I could too. But right now and I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Annie needs you." Landon looked up at him.

"I'll always be there for her." He tried to reassure John on his decision on letting him stay. Natalie walked in, giving John and quick kiss and told him that she was meeting Rex at Rodi's.

"I'm going to leave. The library is down the hall 1st door on your right. My cell number is on the counter along with her cough medicine. Oh and try anything with Annie, in this house, and I'll kill you." John smiled.

"Oh joy." Landon said sarcastically. They went their separate ways as Landon went to the library and John made his way to the police station. Landon sat down next to Annie. She quickly awoke to see him next to her holding her hand.

"What…how'd you? Does John know?" She asked confused. He smiled at her, brushing her hair back out of her face.

"Yes. Baby go back to sleep." He said soothingly, getting in-between her and the couch and held her tightly. She turned around into him, taking in his scent. She loved the way he held her. It made her feel safe.

I know I know. Stab the writer (me) in the heart with a trident. Life's been….shity lately. I'll update faster next time. R.I.P Joshua Lee Shelton3/31/1991-4/14/07 "you're as free as a bird…" I love you.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Look at me I updated! Be proud! I know it's a little short but oh well. Studying for exams is killer.

XxXxXxXxX

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Natalie asked. He looked disturbed, angry, confused. He thought for a moment, trying to get his words together.

"Well…I'll just be blunt. I think I've found my real family." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"What? Really? Who?" She knew Rex had been looking but always came up with nothing.

"Well see, that's when the 'I think', comes in to play" He looked up at her with confusion written on his face. "I got a note in the mail. Well, I wouldn't really call it a note. Call it information about my family. It says I have a niece." He said handing the picture and information to her. As Natalie was about to swallow her drink, it quickly came back up with the information she had in her hand.

"Oh…my…god." She said in shock.

XxXxXxX

Annie stretch and untangled herself from Landon. She put the blank back over his shoulders as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Where ya going?" He asked still sleepy. He yanked off the blank and stood beside her.

"Going to pee, if that's ok with you." She said with a smile.

"I don't know after that comment smarty, you're staying with me." He pulled her quickly, tickling her.

"Ah, stop….this isn't fair." She screamed with laughter. She fidgeted in his arms.

"What's the magic word?" He said evilly, still tickling her to death.

"Magic word? How bout if you don't stop, you won't have children, ever" She said still laughing.

"Ok that's good enough for me." He said stopping, but still held her close. "I missed you." Annie got on her tip toes and kissed him.

"I missed you too. Let me go to the bathroom and when I'm done I'll make you some Mac N cheese."

"You're to sick to do that baby. Why don't I make it for you? I make it for Sarah all the time. I'm a pro." He said linking hands with her.

"Ok." She simply said, slowly maneuvering her way to the bathroom. Landon walked out of the library and into the hallway. It looked so long and huge. There were 5 doors to his left, 6 on his right. He decided instead of getting lost, to stay in the hall and look at all the pictures. He realized who ever lived here must have a lot of money. More money then he made at the auto shop in a couple of years. In the middle of the hallway there was a statue. Walking over to it he realized it was made of glass.

"Guess they don't have kids," He said touching the fingers. He put stood there palm-to-palm to the painting. Realizing he pressed to hard on the index finger on the right hand, he felt something crumble in his hands.

"Oh please Oh please Oh please, please don't tell me I broke it." He squinted his eyes shut. He looked into the palm of his hand and noticed that it was true.

"Oh…shit." He yelled, his voice echoing through out the mansion.

"What's wrong?" Annie said behind him. She had changed pajamas and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Huh? Oh, um, I um realized that Sarah left her blanket in the truck." He thought quickly.

"Aw, poor thing, I know she can't live without it. Who's watching Sarah anyways?" She asked. Sarah was Landon's 2 year old sister. There're parent's died almost a year and a year and a half back. Since he wanted her to say with him, the judge granted him custody only if he would change his ways. It took awhile, but he would do anything for Sarah to keep her from going into foster care.

"I got Buck and his girlfriend to watch her." Annie raised her brow.

"Buck? Buck as in your best friend who throws a party like every night Buck?" She folded her arms. She cared for Sarah. She had become a part of Annie and loved her to death.

"That's why I said Buck and his girlfriend. Besides, he knows what will happen if he throws a party while Sarah's there." He played with the glass finger behind his back. "So uh where's the kitchen in this place?" Trying to find the mouth of the statue, he placed the finger inside of it, and made sure it would stay there.

"Come, on" She clicked there hands together and showed him the way to the kitchen.

"So it's to lefts, and then a right?"

"Yes" Annie laughed at him scratching his head.

"Man, this hurts my brain. Good thing Mac N cheese is not this complicated." She laughed harder at him, ruffling his hair.

XxXxXxXxX

John paced his office, playing with his stress ball. "What's the point of these things anyways; there just a rubber ball that says it helps with stress. I bet people make a lot of money off of these and they don't even work." John threw the ball to the back of the room. He hated waiting. They had an APB out on Joey, but that wasn't fast enough. He asked Bo if he could have more men outside and inside the mansion, which Bo graciously gave. John's phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"McBain," He said rubbing his temples.

"John, you need to get down to Rodi's pronto." Natalie said quickly.

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" He asked concerned by the sound of her voice.

"No, but it's about Annie."

XxXxXxX

So yous guys probably know what's going to happen, but still act surprised. Lol o0 and myspace freaks go and check out my picha's of my dogs that I uploaded. Thanks loves!


	10. Chapter 10

"So do you really believe this? I mean how do we know that this information is true? Could Rex be Annie's family?" John tapped his fingers on the table at Rodi's. This was too much for him to take in. What would Annie think?

"I don't know. We could always take a DNA test. That would work wouldn't it?" John thought for a moment. Still trying to take it all in.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll get a sample from Annie." He stared at the booth seat for a while, as Rex and Natalie looked at each other. Wondering what he was thinking about. His facial features were slightly upset. There was a part of him that wanted to take care of Annie himself. But if Rex was blood, it was his choice. He didn't mind Annie having other family. But Rex, well Rex wasn't what you would call the responsible parent. He was the party boy, he owned a club for god sake. He didn't know what hours he would be able to attend to Annie.

But she was a big girl and could handle herself most of the time. He realized then that he babied her to much. Still treated her like a child and she was now sixteen. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He still wanted her to be the little girl that would jump between him and Caitlin on their dates at home, being scared of monsters under her bed. She was now big enough to make her own decisions. What if she did want to live with Rex? How would he treat her?

Natalie napped her fingers in front of John's face. "Anybody in there?" She asked waving her hand in front of him.

"What?" He looked over at her. Dazed in confused in his eyes. She could tell he didn't want to believe it.

"Were you listening to anything we just said?" she asked a little angry.

"No, I need some air. Goanna take a drive." He said short and to the point. He chugged the rest of his beer and walked out of Rodi's without saying another word.

"What's his problem?" Rex asked. "What he doesn't think I'm good enough?"

"No… Rex it's not that."

"Then what is it? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a child!" His voice boomed. Natalie waved her hands to stop him from being to loud.

"Rex you don't understand. For one, she's a teenager. Not a child, so if you are blood so don't you dare treat her like one." Rex sat back in the booth, taking in everything his sister was saying.

"And two, she's had it ruff, more than me and you could ever imagine, so take that into consideration if you think John doesn't trust you. Besides, you do have a bad rep." She said sipping her beer.

"What do you mean I have a bad rep? I do not." He was denying. Even he knew that it was true. She laughed at him.

"Oh my god Rex. Having a different woman every night doesn't put you up for best parent award." Rex smirked at her like a child.

"So, I can change that, that's easy. C'mon Natty I know you can do better than that." He crossed his arms around his chest. Rex thought to himself for a moment. He laughed on the inside, realizing that he did sleep with to many chicks.

"How about you owning a club? That's defiantly not kid friendly. Better not take her their either." She grinned, loving every minute of it throwing this in her little brother's face.

"Oh my god! What do you think I am? The worst person to leave your kid with? May I remind you that I was the one who found Tommy for Michael in Marcie?" Natalie grin faded a little but the light in her eyes still glowing. "Yeah uh huh yeah I got you there." He nodded his head.

"Ok, I guess I can give you kudos for that one." She said giving up to easily than normal.

"Something wrong you want to tell me?" Rex asked, twirling his beer bottled around in his hand.

"Just worried about John that's all." She sighed, wondering what he was doing right now.

XxXxXxXxX

"That's all you're going to eat?" Landon asked. Annie took only 4 bites of her Mac N cheese.

"Maybe I wasn't has hungry as I thought I was." She looked over at the bowl. "You can eat it." She said pulling the blanket up on her as she curled up on the couch.

"Nah, I'll wrap it up for you and put it in the fridge if you want it later." He kissed her forehead and walked away with the bowl in his hands.

After Landon put away the dishes he came back to see Annie putting in a movie for them to watch.

"Cool what are we watching?" He asked.

"Gone With the Wind." She smiled.

"Gone With the Wind? How about gone to the bed. That movie makes me sleepy."

"There's nothing else on." She said yawning.

He sighed. "Ok, if I must." He sat down next to her on the couch.

XxXxXxXxX

"I've got you now Miss Sparkle and Shine." Joey said looking into the binoculars. "Now my problem is how to get the guards away." He thought for a moment. "Bernard!" He hollered. Bernard was his right hand man. The guy would do anything for him to get a little extra cash.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to make a distraction for awhile." He said not looking at him, still focused on Annie in the library. "In the meantime, let's dim the lights on the party." He flipped the switch to off and watched as the house went pitch black.

XxXxXxX

"What the hell?" Landon asked as he felt Annie jump in his arms. She held on tightly to him. "He quickly grabbed his lighter out of his pocket and tried to find a candle. He felt her let go of him before he left the couch.

"What happened?" She asked not moving from her warm comfy spot on the couch. She watched as He found a candle at the fire place, lit and brought it back to her.

"Well I can conclude that the power went out."

"Well thank you captain obvious." She smirked. "Let me see your phone. I should call John."

XxXxXxXx

John paced the dock slowly. Wondering what the outcome of all this would be like. 'This is all Joey's fault' he thought to himself. If he hadn't of came back for her, she wouldn't be in this. She didn't deserve it. He felt his cell phone ring, bringing him back to reality.

"McBain."

"John, something up with the power. I think you need to get back here." Her voice wasn't worried or afraid. She sounded a lot better than she did when he left. Things were looking up.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few. What's wrong with the power?"

"I think it might have…" She didn't finish her sentence as she felt Landon come closer to her. She stared into her fear. Her father was right in front of her.

"We can do this easy or hard. Hang up the phone…now." She stood there for a moment contemplating on whether to do it or not."

"I said NOW" he yelled. She flipped the phone down and grasped it tightly. "Now slide it over to me." She did as she was told not wanting anything to happen. She knew he wasn't playing around and would blow their heads off if he had the chance. She prayed John heard everything on the phone and would come of them. He always came through. He was her protector.

XxXxXxX

I know I take forever to update! I'm just trying to pass school and incase you didn't know, It's pretty damn hard. Lol tell me what you think and I'll try and update sooner next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Landon edged closer to Annie, trying to keep her out of harms way. God he wished he could have killed that guy when he had the chance. 'Why didn't he?' He asked himself, his mind beating himself over the situation.

"Now, I'm going to tie you up, and you're not going to move. Got it?" He asked. Annie felt Landon breathing down her neck. She could feel him brain storming. She gave him a look. A look that he would dismiss and take the matter into his own hands.

"Do you children not here me? Get on the fucking couch and don't move. Bernard, get your ass in here!" The beer danced on his tongue, they could smell it. It was it was a wretched smell that suited his character well. Sick and nasty.

"Tie up the two hoodlums here will you? I'm going to call a certain someone." They sat on the couch and looked at each other. There would be no stopping Landon with his plans. All Annie could do was just hoping what ever he chose would work.

"So how would you like me to tie them up?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Well," Joey said walking over to him. "There are these things, called knots. And you use them, to tie people up. I think that would be you're best choice." He smacked him upside the head and left the room, shaking his head.

"He treats you bad, doesn't he?" Annie asked him. If Landon was going to do this, she was at least going to help.

"What? No….no." Bernard shook his head, not looking at her.

"Bernard, you've been working for my dad for how long? He's always has treated you like a nobody. But Bernard, you are someone. You don't have to take this abusive from him." He looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. His hands lowered at her kindness. He was helping with her abduction and she was caring for him. Landon decided to make his move. He quickly got up and punched him in the face. He yelled in pain. Bernard tried getting up, but the force of Landon's foot pressed on his neck made him stay flat on the floor.

"Annie, go out the back door."

"Landon I'm not leaving without you."

"Annie, for once quit being stubborn and listen to me!" He's tall frame block everything that could be behind him. He felt something thump him on the top of the head. He passed out on the floor, lifeless. Annie felt the hot tears starting to run down her face. Her father was coming closer to her. She could feel his body heat near her.

"Well I thought you said that we were going to do these the easy way, pumpkin. I guess I'm just going to have to kill you're little boy toy. But not after I kill you first." Annie felt behind her. Trying to find anything to throw, stab, or hit him with. She found a vase, and picked is up quietly.

"Not if I can help it." She pulled the vase from behind her and threw it at the side of his face. He fell to the floor and grabbed the side of his face. He wiped the blood off his cheek. Annie quickly ran into the kitchen, finding a place to hide. She heard him coming and found a butcher knife lying on the counter. 'No," She said to herself. 'I can't. I…I can't'. His footsteps were coming closer to her. He pushed the swinging door open. Joey felt a sudden stab in the chest.

"This is for all the times you've hurt me" Annie said with the tears streaming down her face. "For hurting my mom. Making us feel worthless." She pulled the knife out and stabbed him again. He yelled in agony. "Well it's not us that should feel this way, its you, you son of a bitch!" She screamed at him. She let go of the knife and watched his body slump to the floor. His cold dead eyes stared into her alive ones. A pool of blood was flowing down the tile. His blood on her hands. She started to run but ran into a grown man's chest. Annie automatically started punching.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Whoa Annie, Annie calm down. Its me" John looked at her, trying to make her stop hitting him. She looked up at him. She stopped hitting and reality hit her. She had killed her father. Her eyes filled up with tears again as he pulled her close.

"You did good kid, you did good." He said trying comforting her and also trying to figure this situation out. But for now he had to be there for Annie. To help her.

I know it's kind of short but it's like 4:54 and during my writing I started to not make sense when I wrote. I updated my little profile thingy on there here too so check that stuff up. Oh yeah review! They help me more then you guys thing they do! Lol


	12. Chapter 12

John faced Annie, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going to carry you, I know you're not that hurt but I don't want you to see what's outside. You got it?" He saw fear behind her eyes.

Before Joey got inside the house, he and Bernard killed all the men that were on duty. They slaughtered them all over the lawn piece by piece. He didn't want her to see that and freak out. He took her hands in his, knowing that there would be a thousand questions to come.

"What's wrong? Why do I have to do that? What about Landon? Is he going to be ok? We should take him too. Can we?"

"Annie, just trust me ok? I'll have an officer pick up Landon to come with us. He's probably just bumped on the head. I'm going to pick you up now. Now please, close your eyes." She sighed and did was she was told. It was a couple of minutes, but felt like seconds to Annie. She still had the rush of adrenalin in her. As soon as John put her in the car she opened her eyes. She looked behind her and saw Landon in the back, resting against the window as the officer put his seatbelt on.

"Where are we going?" she asked as John got in the car.

"Hospital to have Michael check you out." He replied concentrating on the road.

"John I…"

"I know you don't like hospitals. Humor me ok?" She leaned back on the seat knowing she couldn't talk him out of it.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Do I have to?" She asked wincing. She couldn't talk about it just yet.

"Not right now, but sometime you're going to have to."

"Do you always feel…different?" She asked. He looked over at her, eyes his going back and forth between her and the road.

"How do you mean?"

"Do you feel like a murder after you killed someone?"

"Oh honey. You did nothing wrong. You're not a murderer. This was his fault. He had it coming to him." They sat in silence the rest of the way to the hospital. John slung Landon over his shoulder and made his way with Annie inside. Right away they saw Michael, doing his thing. Ordering nurses around, pulling out doctor papers and giving it to them. When he finally had a break John came up to him.

"Hey John what the… Oh my god. Annie is that you? Jesus kid you've grown!" He said pulling her into a hug. She didn't reply back. She stared off into space.

"Mike save the reunion for later. I need an inspection on this guys head." He said as Michael got a stretcher for him.

"What happened John?" He asked pulling out his flashlight and opening up Landon's eyes. He noticed the blood all over Annie's shirt and pants and also a little on John's.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to call Natalie. Get someone to check up on Annie too." He ordered.

"John I'm…"

"Annie." He growled.

"Here come with me. We can catch up." Michael said as the nurses wheel Landon away. She folded her arms and followed them.

John pulled out his phone. Everything was happening so fast for him. Joey is dead, he thought to himself. Dead. He can't hurt her anymore. As he was about to call Natalie, he saw a guy, early twenties run to him.

"Excuse me, are you John McBain?" He asked. His hair was dark and eyes as green as emeralds. He stood about 6 feet tall and had muscular shoulders. His face was bruised up a little his jacket was torn, and he was out of breath, his hands on his knees. John also noticed the motor cycle helmet in his hand.

"Yes can I help you with something?" He flipped his phone down and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Yeah I'm Annie's brother. Well half brother. By like marriage or somehow. Anyway, we share the same dad. The officers over at the big mansion place told me to come here and find you. Where's Annie? Is she ok? Did dad hurt her?" He put his hands on his waist still trying to catch his breath.

"You're Annie's brother?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine, but your dad isn't"

"I know. They told me that he's dead. It's what the bastard deserved. I tried to stop him when he found out where she was. But he drugged me and had some of his mob friends watch over me so I wouldn't escape. But as you can see I did so where the hell is she?" he asked.

"Um, I'll take you to her in just a sec. Let me make a phone call real quick." He whipped out his phone again and called Natalie. He was still mind boggled. A brother? And Annie didn't tell him? Why would she keep it a secret? Maybe is just slipped her mind.

"Hey what's up?" She answered. It sounded she was still at Rodi's. Hopefully she wasn't alone.

"Hey is Rex with you?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Bring him with you to the Hospital. Annie's dad tried to attack her. I'll tell you the rest later."

"Alright we are on are way." She hung up the phone and quickly picked up her purse and stuck some money on the table. "Come on." She pulled Rex up.

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"Hospital." He grabbed his coat and followed her out side of Rodi's.

"Why are we going over there? Who's in trouble? Did Roxy over drink again? I swear I'm going to take every drink and…"

"No! It's Annie. Her Dad attacked her. Now hurry up and get in the car." She hated when her brother asked a thousand questions. She started up the car and made her way to the hospital.

XxXxXxX

"Alright come with me. So you say your Annie's brother huh?" He questioned him. He started looking at him more closely. They had the same eyes, and maybe the same face structure but nothing else.

"Yes, older brother. What's with the third degree man?" he asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Josh!" Annie's head came bobbling down the hall. She ran and hugged him. She took in his scent. The smell of his clone that he always wore and peppermints to hide the smell of smoke and gasoline. John left them alone; they need some catching up to do.

OK I know not one of my best but I wanted to give yous guys a hold over till I get back from 4th of July vacation. Like I've said before reviews are wonderful! And they help a lot more then you think!!! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

"I am so sorry I left you alone with him" Josh said pulling her into a hug. They had a long talk. Something they haven't done in a long time, which was well overdue.

"Josh its ok. I understand. You have your band. You couldn't have just ditched. Besides, where would they be without there lead singer?" she smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Yeah yeah. I'm still a bad brother though. They could have waited for me."

"You're not a bad brother. You can be a dumb ass brother sometimes, but a bad brother is defiantly not who you are." He laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'm going to go and have a smoke, you want to come?" He asked pulling his lighter out.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to sit here and wait on news about Landon." She looked down at her hands and twiddled her fingers. Josh bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Landon is going to be just fine. Don't worry about pretty boy." He said quietly as he left. She smiled. Her brother always called him pretty boy just to get on her nerves. She held her head in her hands, her arms resting on her knees. She hated waiting.

FLASHBACK

"_Come on Annie, just one song." The crowds of people were staring at her. He put the pressure on her. She gave a cold hard stare at her brother and came up to the steps of the stage. Josh pulled out his acoustic guitar as she came up. She looked back at Landon; he smiled and waved his hand to encourage her to go on._

"_You owe me" she glared at him once more and then smiled at the people. Josh pulled up a stool and started strumming:_

**I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time i see your bubbly face  
i get the tinglies in a silly place**

It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under the covers stayin dry and warm  
you give me feelins that i adore

It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile   
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  


**What am i gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmmmmmmm**

It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time  
Holdin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go…

_She let out a sigh of relief when she was done. The people screamed loud with happiness. She smiled big at them as she felt her brother's arm sling around her in a hug. She hugged back._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh my god sweetie are you ok?" Natalie came power walking down the hall, followed by Rex. She sat up and gave her a weak smile. Natalie sat down and instantly hugged her.

"Hey, I'm fine. Little shaken up, but the adrenaline rush is slowing coming to a stop." She laughed nervously.

"Do you need anything? I could go and get it for you?" she asked taking her hand with hers.

"No, I-I'm fine. I'm just waiting on news on Landon. He bumped his head and…"

"e-hem" Rex said clearing his throat. He put his hands behind his back and swerved back in forth in on spot, looking around the hall. Natalie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Annie this is my brother, Rex. Rex, Annie." Rex nodded his head and Annie did the same.

"Hey" John said popping out of nowhere. He gave Natalie a kiss on the head and sat down next to Annie on her other side. "How are you? You feeling ok?" he put his hand on her back. She sighed in frustration.

"I wish people would stop asking me that. Quit acting like I'm this fragile piece of glass or something. And John stop being a helicopter, your hovering. I just…I'm sorry. I need some time to myself." She said walking away and stuffing her hands in her hoodie pocket. John was about to go after her, but decided she probably need time to herself.

"When did you guys get here?" he asked his hands automatically going to his hips.

"Couple minutes ago." The three stood in a triangle shape, looking around at each other dumbfounded.

"So…" Rex said digging his hands in his pockets, not breaking the triangle. Michael came up to them with the results.

"Looks like Landon is going to be fine. Hell of a knot though on his head though. I gave him a couple of meds for the pain. He's free to go. Annie had a cut on her hand, nothing a couple of stitches won't handle. I believe she had 9 stitches so it wasn't bad. I covered it up with an ace bandage." He informed everyone. "Where is Anne?"

"She needed some time to herself." Natalie answered. Landon came stumbling out of the room.

"Why do I feel so funny?" he asked rubbing his head. He started to stumble and held onto the wall. John cam back from his smoke and saw what was happening. He quickly came to his aid as did Michael.

"Whoa man. Take it easy. You medicated. You'll be regular in an hour or so." He said helping Josh with sturdy him.

"Really why was I….Oh my god! Josh my brother! You're one my best friends. Everyone! This…..is Josh." he grinned wide. Trying to pat him on the back.

"Nice to see you to Landon." He said laughing. He put his arm around his shoulder for support. Annie finally came back in. She smiled and glad to see Landon was fine.

"Baby!" Landon yelled stumbling over to her, along with Josh and hugged her. "I love you! Have I told you that you're my world? Because you are." He said with a silly grin on his face.

"Michael" Annie questioned. Michael nodded his head up in response.

"What the hell did you do to Landon?"

"He's got some meds on him for the pain. Other than that he's fine." Michael smiled.

"Well how many did you give him Mike?" John looked at Landon and Annie, looking at each other. He could see the sparkle in Annie's eyes. Something that he hadn't seen in a long time. She lost that sparkle, after her mother died.

"Annie, why don't you take Landon to the car? Since Mrs. Davidson's house is out of the question and my place is nowhere near ready for 3 people, we'll stay at the Palace. I don't think Roxy has any room at the hotel." He placed the keys in her hand patted her back. Everyone else stayed and watched the 3sum go down the hallway.

"So who the hell was that?" Natalie asked pointing over to Josh.

"Her half brother. Good kid. Anyways," He said holding his hand out for rex to take. He opened his hand and reveled a strand of blonde hair. "Take this to the lab along with yours and get it tested."

Michael gave him a zip lock bag that was in his Dr.'s coat pocket and handed it to him. Rex carefully placed the hair in there. "I'm on it." Was all he said as he walked out of the hospital.

Natalie grabbed a hold of John's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "You ok?" John looked down at her.

"I'm alright. Wish I could have killed the bastard myself and save Annie this….pain and confusion. She asked me if she was a murderer." He held the door open for her as they walked out and into the parking lot.

"It was self defense. Once they see his crazy background there will be no problem. There shouldn't be a problem even to begin with this. Uncle Bo and you will fix it. She knows that." They saw Annie and Landon in the car, Landon's head lying down on Annie's lap. She was playing with his hair, being careful of the bump on his head which was a little visible.

"Thank god for head of hair he has." Natalie said as she got into the car. "If he didn't have that you could see the sucker from a mile away."

"No, thank god for his thick stubborn skull." John chipped in as he got in and started up the car. "Did Josh leave to go back home?"

"No," Annie said looking out the window. "He already had a room at the Palace so he said he'll see us in the morning.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So I was out of it that bad?" Landon asked as he, Annie, John and Natalie made it up to there hotel room. Annie giggled and played with his hand. She was so tired she couldn't hold her eyes up for much longer. As soon as John opened the door, Annie and Landon started to move to the bed, ready to catch up on there snoozing in the nice soft beds. As soon as they were about to sit down John grabbed Landon by the collar.

"You think I was born yesterday? No way in Hell you're sleeping in the same bed with her." Natalie turned over and saw the frustration in John's eyes. He was so over protective of her. It was cute, but sometimes it was just stupid. They both were going to be in the room with them. What would go wrong?

"John…" She started.

"No. No way. You're sleeping with me." He pushed Landon down on his bed. "Natalie and Annie will the other." Landon made a face by sticking out his tongue behind John's back and started undressing.

"Keep your shirt on" John said behind his back to Landon. Annie looked at Natalie.

"I'm going to punch him in the face. I'm just…..yeah I'm going to punch him in the face." Natalie laughed at her and pushed her a little. Since they were already in sweats, they both kept them on and pulled the covers up, reading to get to sleep.

30 minutes later Natalie and Annie were staring at the ceiling. John and Landon was snoring like there was no tomorrow. As soon as one finished, the other would start and then eventually they would be in sync.

"You think were getting any sleep?" Annie faced Natalie to ask the question.

"Not a wink."

XxXxXxX

Ok I kinda made this long…..I tried to make it long. LOL. The song that Annie sang to the crowd was Bubbly by Colbie Callbat. Um….REVIEW the help me and give advice on how yous guys like the story. 


	14. Chapter 14

FLASHBACK

"_John please! I don't want to go!" Annie cried. It was the day after the funeral and John was taking her to go live with her dad. He was about 2 hours away and he wished he never had to take her. _

"_Annie it's going to be fine. I bet you two are going to have fun. And I'll visit and call." He took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at her. She wasn't facing him in the passenger seat and was looking out the window. Her feet were up on the dashboard and her head was lying comfortably on her knees._

"_I hate you." She replied. Those 3 words broke John's heart. It hurt him to hear them. He knew she was upset. But hate was a strong word. _

"_Annie I…" He didn't finish his sentence. She turned up the volume on radio and continued to ignore him. He took the hint and went back to concentrating on the road in front of him. _

_The two hours had past and they were pulling up to the drive way. The house was huge, full of open space around the yard and a barn in the back. Annie was already out of the car and getting her stuff together. He pulled out her suitcase closed the trunk. As he was about to start heading up to the front door he was stop as Annie pulled on his arm. He looked down at her._

"_I'm sorry." She busted into tears and hugged John around the waste. He let go of the suitcase and wrapped his muscular arms around her. He felt his shirt getting stained with tears, but it didn't matter._

"_Please don't leave me." She whispered. "I'm scared." She held on tighter. He picked her up and sat her on top of the trunk_

"_Why are you scared?" he asked, his hand clicked to his hips._

"_I…don't…know. Just…nervous…I guess." She hiccupped. She was gasping for air and gestured that she needed her inhaler. John quickly understood and dipped down to get her inhaler in her suitcase pocket and handed it to her. She inhaled a puff and held her breath. John pushed the hair out of her eyes and watch as she held in her air._

"_Everything is going to be fine. And if anything goes wrong, and I mean ANYTHING, you call me ok?" He took her inhaler from her and put it back in its place. She nodded her head and jumped off the trunk._

"_Hey you're forgetting something."_

"_What?" she asked wiping her tears away and tried to calm herself back down._

"_You're smile." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

John sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. 'God why didn't I just take her with me?' he asked himself. This would have never happened if he hadn't left for Lanview and take the chief of Detectives job. But there was nothing he could do now. It was in the past, something he realized that he couldn't change. He looked over and noticed that Landon sometime in the night took off his shirt, his athletic body was showing. He also noticed that Natalie and Annie were not in their bed. John thought it would be the perfect time to pick on Landon. He licked his palm and smack Landon hard on the stomach. Landon's eyes flew open and he looked around, seeing John trying to hold his laughing back.

"What the hell was that for dude?" he rubbed his stomach, seeing a red handprint starting to form across his abs.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your shirt on?" John said skipping his question.

"Yes but I got to hot last night." He got up and stretched. "Besides no one saw if that's what you were wondering. Wait let me rephrase that, ANNIE did not see me, if that's what you're wondering." He put his shirt and pants back on and went strait to the bathroom.

"Keep pushing it." John glared. "Where are Nat and Annie?"

"I don't know. Probably went and got breakfast already."

XxXxXxXx

"Why didn't we do this in the first place?" Annie said snuggling under the sheets. Natalie had bought them a room since they couldn't get any sleep from the twin snorers. They each had there own bed and the both had a good night's rest.

"I don't know. I didn't think it was going to be this bad. I mean I can stand John its not that loud, but with Landon, well…that was just a whole different story." She said laughing.

"John doesn't snore loud? Are you kidding me? He's like a stream train. Or at least when I was little he was." She laughed at the memories. "I came and jumped up in his bed one time when Caitlin was staying over and I told he had to be quiet and stop that snoring because I couldn't sleep." They both laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Natalie supported her head in her hand and faced Annie.

"Sure."

"What was John like with Caitlin?" Annie thought a moment before she answered the question.

"He was happy…content….but nothing like he is with you. I can tell that there is something about you that John loves and is crazy about. I mean Caitlin had affected him, hard. But when she was murdered, it was like a part of John died. He became a little hateful to world. He became distant kind of lost. John tried to hide it from but I knew. He tried to have this, hardcore image about him which didn't suit me to well. But now I see him with you and you guys are a match made in heaven! I've never seen him this happy before. It's like he's the old John again"

Natalie blushed, taking in Annie's words. She was pretty smart for only be 16. Wise beyond her years. Natalie took to heart what she said.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Why don't we go and wake the boys up and get some breakfast. And then we're probably going to go to the station after. We got to get this stuff cleared up."

XXxXxXxXxX

"Where have you been?" John asked as he got up off the bed. Landon came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair dripping wet from his shower.

"We had to get are own room. You guys were snoring so loud we couldn't sleep." She hugged John tightly and kissed him on the lips softly.

"I do not snore." Landon pouted. Annie walked up to him and held both of his hands.

"Baby yes you do. But it's cute. Just next time, don't sleep with John and everything will be fine." She smiled "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…until I was rudely awakened by a huge slap on my stomach. I don't want to mention and names," he death glared John. His eyes full of mischief. Like he wanted to get him in trouble. "JOHN!" he pointed.

"What? John," Annie said in a disapproving tone.

"Yeah, and it hurt! Look at this!" he showed her his stomach. There was a big red print of a hand.

Natalie hit John with her purse. He just shrugged his shoulders "He wouldn't get up." He replied. Annie giggled.

'Aww. Poor baby." She laughed and pulled him close.

"Yeah I know. Poor me." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't we go get are clothes, change and get something to eat?" Natalie suggested.

"Everything is at your mom's." John answered her question.

"Well I think I have some old clothes that would fit Annie. And I'm sure you have something to fit Landon. We'll go back to the apartment and see what we can find."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." John said as they headed out the door and went back to the apartment.

YAY YAY YAY!!! I updated within a week….YAY ME! Lol tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

"John come on! I told everything that happened and so did Landon. I don't want to be here anymore." He looked into her pleading eyes. He sighed. It had been a long 5 hours with settling everything and everybody was cranky. Officer Sahid watched as he gave into her, amazed that he actually did. It was a side of him she had never seen before.

"Fine, don't go too far. Be back here, in my office in one hour." He looked at them, in their clothes. Annie was wearing a white sun dress that Natalie had and a pair of her black flats. It was a little tight on her, but it looked good on her. Landon wore one of John's black muscle shirts. He was about to borough pants, but John didn't having anything besides dark slacks or dark jeans, so he settled with his own bright blue pair.

"Yay thanks John." She gave him a quick hug and grabbed Landon's hand as they ran down the hallway.

"I mean it Annie, be back here in an hour." He hollered out. As they were holding hands and running, Annie quickly looked back at John.

"I will don't worry, love you!" he placed his hands on his hips and watched them out the door. After they were gone, he quickly made his way down to the lab to meet Natalie and Rex. He was nervous about how this was going to work out. If Rex and Annie weren't related, he wouldn't tell her because there would be no point. But if they were, 'god what am I doing to do?' he though. He pushed the doors open and watched as both Rex and Natalie faced him. Rex had the papers in his hand and passed them over to John.

"Well guys, what do have for me?" He asked as he looked at the paper work.

"Well, I'm…I'm an uncle." He blurted. He was shaking a bit and turned around and looked out the window, his back facing John and Natalie. John looked up from the papers and his eyes contacted with Natalie's.

"Is he ok?" he whispered.

"It's…taking some time to…sink in." she worded carefully. John scratched his face. How was he going to tell Annie?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This is nice." Landon whispered. His eyes were up to the sky, his hands behind his head feeling the soft grass beneath him. Annie was lying on his stomach, her eyes closed, listening to his heart beat.

"I know. It's so peaceful out here, like this is our very own park." For being out in the park on a sunny afternoon, they thought that it would be crowed with children playing, families picnicking, couples on there blankets cuddling. But they were the only ones out there; it was like there own space. She lifted herself up and straddled Landon, leaning down on his chest. Her hair softly sprawled out around them. He played with her curls as they sat there, taking in the fresh air and breeze.

"We should be getting back. I don't want Johnny Mc-Cranky-Pants-Bain getting pissed at me." He said trying to get up. Annie pushed him back down forcefully with one hand on his chest and kept it there.

"If were late he would be pissed at me, not you."

"Yeah right Ann's. He pretty much despises me because I'm dating you." He said trying to get up again. Annie just pushed him down again with her hand.

"Would it make you feel better if I talked to him?" she looked into his eyes.

"Thanks baby, but I should talk to him. Better for me to talk to him instead of having you talk to him. Makes me sound like a coward." He tried getting up once more and he was forcefully pushed down to the ground.

"What now-" He felt Annie's lips press with his and he felt himself loosening his grip. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, lightly lining around the inner part of her lips with his tongue. Annie put her hands on his face and caressed his cheeks tenderly and then putting them in his hair, rubbing his head. His hands made there way down to her butt and he gave it a little squeeze. He felt her hands tighten in his hair as they only parted for air. She rubbed her hands all over his chest. She felt him tense underneath her, feeling the bulge in his pants rise. Landon's hands went to her hips and started playing with her panties line. He found the line threw her dress and pulled on both sides lightly. Her hair cover both of there faces from the world, like it shielded them from what they were doing. Her hands maneuvered down to his pants and she unzipped them.

Landon broke the kiss as he saw her look at him confused.

"We can't do this hear." He said with a devil smile as he tried to catch his breath. She leaned in and then up, slapping him on the chest. She got up off of him and pulled him up off the ground. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"John really scares you doesn't he?" She asked. She knew that he didn't care if they were out in the middle of the park fondling each other.

"Yes." He said grabbing her hand and made her run with him back to the station.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I think I'll break the news to her in a couple of days. Let her calm down from what just happened. That would be too much on her." He announced to the two of them. They decided if she takes the news well, they would have her try staying a Rex's for a while. And if that didn't work, she would stay over at John and Natalie's place.

A part of Rex wanted it to work. He felt like she was his responsibility not because he had to, but because she was his niece, his family. He instantly felt love towards her. When he read over that they were related he couldn't be happier, nor be more sacred. Afraid that she wouldn't like him. Judge him by his past. John assured him that Annie was not like that and saw things through everyone's perspectives. But he still had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was bound to go wrong. He felt a strong hand on his should and turned around to see John.

"Trust me Rex, she'll like you. Now we'll come over Wednesday night. We're letting her have the weekend and a couple of days to rest and calm down. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah…yeah it's…fine." John patted his back and glanced at his watch. He was 3 minutes late for meeting Annie and Landon.

"Shit, I got to get going." He walked up to Natalie.

"Coming with me?" he asked. She looked at him and then at Rex.

"I think I'll stay with him. Make sure he is ok. Do you mind?" John kissed her forehead.

"No go ahead. I guess ill take the kids back to the Palace. I still have some paper work but Annie is wants to get of here so I'll take it with me."

"Ok. I'll see you later." She tiptoed quickly and gave him a kiss on the lips. He darted out of the room and quickly ran up to his office.

XxXxXxXx

They were out of breath as they ran into the station. Annie led the way to his office and stopped when she heard his voice.

"Hey! Johnson, what the hell you doing? Get back to your post." Annie saw Officer Sahid come up to him as John handed her some files.

"Lt. McBain I have a question about…" She saw Annie and Landon peek their heads over the corner of the wall. She remembered John told him to be back on time.

"You have a question about what Sahid?" he said looking at his watch again. She gave them a look.

"I uh…uh have a question about….um…d-uh…about rats." She mentally smacked herself in the head. Rats?

"Rats?" John gave her a look.

"Yeah….yes…um…do you kill them because there is a huge one right…" she looked around "…right under my desk. I don't do rats. Hate them. I can catch a criminal, but…but not a rat. Do you think you can take a peak down there, see if it's still down there? Please?"

John grumbled and sighed, quickly getting under the desk. Annie and Landon poked there heads out and saw Talia quickly wave them over to go pass. They ran by quietly as Annie mouthed a 'thank you'. Talia just smiled and winked at her, remembering what it was like being her age.

"I don't see anything Sahid." He came out of under the desk. She smiled.

"Thank you McBain." She sat back down at her desk.

"Just remember you owe me…" He walked away to his office.

"Will a cake do?" she yelled.

"I love cake." He answered back. He opened the door, noticing it was to quiet to be anyone in there.

"I knew those two wouldn't…" he stopped in mid sentenced when he saw Annie sitting in his chair and Landon lying on the couch.

"Knew those two what John?" Annie gave a smirk as she placed her hands behind her head and propped her feet on his desk, making sure her dress didn't show anything.

"I thought you guys wouldn't be here on time." He hands automatically going to his hips.

"Well we were. But I think that you're late. I mean we were supposed to be back by 2 and its now," She looked at the clock wall. "2:05, is he late Landon?" Landon was playing with his little basketball, throwing it up and down in the air. He stopped and looked over at them.

"Yes, yes he is late…5 minutes late to be exact." He sat up on the couch. John looked up at the ceiling and smiled and looked back down.

"Ok, I deserve that."

"And," Annie sat up in the chair, her arms on the desk.

"And my sincere apologies for being 5 minutes late."

"And," she said once more.

"And I think you're milking it for what it's worth Annabelle Elizabeth." He said with a smile. He used her full name along with her middle when she was in trouble or when he had had enough. "Now let's go before I change my mind on leaving." They both quickly got up and went straight out the door.

"We are supposed to meet Josh for dinner at 7 at Rodi's." As they walked out John looked at her.

"And thank you for telling me at the last minute Annie."

"Well you could have known 5 minutes earlier but you were late. That's not my fault." She looked over at Talia and gave a small wink that John couldn't see. Talia smiled, trying to hold back her laughs. John put his arm around her.

"Just you wait kid, just you wait."

Ok. Its 6:53 in the morning and I started this around….1:30 ish in the morning. Lol. I'm whipped. Ok…be honest…how many thought they were going to have sex in the park? LOL. Just kidding Tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

After dinner they all went back to the hotel. Josh and Landon decided to get a room there and John would keep Annie at his place.

Natalie came in late that night. Talking Rex through everything. She had never seen him like that before. So scared and self-conscious of himself. It would have scared her if she didn't realize this was all about how Annie would take it. She knew that Rex already had instant love for her. She saw Annie on the couch, the mattress pulled out and pillows scattered everywhere. She was curled up in a ball with the sheets that were provided for her down on the floor.

Natalie sat her purse down and went to put the sheets on her. She tucked them in under the mattress and pulled them up on Annie. She heard a small whimper come from the teenager. Her face looked confused, scared, and alone. Her eyes flew open knocking the sheets back down and almost hitting Natalie in the face. Natalie quickly moved back.

"Are you ok?" Natalie asked, coming back over to her and sitting on the edge of the bed. Annie's face was pale, her body sweating all over.

"Yeah, I'm just," She sighed as tears streamed down her face. "I keep seeing it all run through my head. The look in his eyes when I put that butcher knife in him. I-I was scared, he was coming after me and-and," She couldn't finish her sentence. She started to sob. Natalie pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

"I didn't mean to kill him…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Natalie held her tightly, wishing she could take away the pain from her. Annie was so young to have this done to her. She wished she could have killed the bastard herself.

"Sweetheart, your father was a bad man. He deserved what was coming to him." She pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.

"Then why do I feel so worthless? I killed my father I…"

"Annie that man was not your father. Fathers don't treat they're children like he did you and Josh. They don't hurt them, they love them. He just wanted custody of you so that John wouldn't be able to take care of you." She placed her hands on Annie's cheeks. She pulled away from Natalie's touch, not looking at her.

"I wish I never had to go live with him. I wish I could have stayed with John." He heard the whole conversation from his bedroom. Everything up till this point. He opened the door that was cracked all the way and slowly entered the living room.

"I wished you could have lived with me too. If I would have known what kind of a man Joey was, I would have never sent you to live with him and I'm sorry. But then again I'm also not sorry. I am sorry about what you had to go through. But on the brighter side of things, you met your brother." He said sitting on the other side of her. "That was the only good thing that came out of this." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded her head and agreed. "Yeah, you're right, and Landon. I would have never met him if I hadn't gone to live with my dad." She looked up at John; he looked like he was trying to hold back something mean to say.

"Well, lets just stick to you're brother for right now." he pulled her into a hug, putting his head on top of hers. Annie felt Natalie grab her hand.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I just got this craving for ice cream and Roxy has a big stash downstairs. Want to come?" She maneuvered quickly out of John's grip and stood up.

"I'm up for that. I love ice cream, John you coming?" He smiled at the two.

"I'll be there in awhile, I have a stack of papers that I should get done before the morning and they have my name written all over them. You two go on." Natalie grabbed her hand and pulled Annie out the door.

As soon as they left John sat on the mattress, burying his face in his hands. How was he going to tell Annie that she has an uncle?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh my gosh! Natalie where have you been hiding this doll face? She's so beautiful!" Roxy had Annie's cheeks smashed in her hands. Annie had a look of pure fear on her face.

"Roxy, don't scare the child."

"I'm not, I was just thinking that she could be one of my models, look at her complexion. Oh boy I bet the boys are fu–" Natalie put her hand over Roxy's mouth from what she was about to say.

"Funny looking….because you're so pretty." She tried to cover up. Annie laughed as Roxy started playing with her hair.

"Can I do something with your hair?" she asked, not caring what her answer was going to be and started brushing it.

"Sure." Annie sat back. She always loved it when people played with her hair. Roxy pulled a hair brush out and started to brush the tangles out. Annie sat there eating her bowl of ice cream.

"So you got a man candy?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, she does." Natalie sat in the chair next to her. "And a fine piece of man candy too." She said smiling. Annie blushed.

"Yeah, he is." She giggled. "His abs are just…oh my lord." She said giggling again. She hadn't had this type of girl talk since her mom passed away. She missed it, more than she thought she did.

"Well I got to meet this hunk a-hunk of burnin love. What's his name?" Roxy asked.

"Landon."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What are you doing up here?" John asked Landon. He was sitting on the side of the wall, looking out into the starry night sky. When John had appeared, he knew that a manly talk would be coming. He had been waiting for the right time to have it and since they would be up here alone, up there would be perfect.

"Can't sleep, I thought I would come up here and think." He looked away and back into the midnight sky. John slowly came up and sat beside him. He didn't want to have this discussion, but it was going to come up anyways, so he might as well face the music.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"About how to tell you that I love Annie very much and wouldn't do anything to harm her and I'm glad that sick twisted bastard is dead." He sighed. "Ah. That felt better. I've been keeping that in for awhile." John looked at him. Maybe there were more alike than he though. "Look I know that you hate me," Landon started. John held up his hand to silence him.

"I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Landon whipped his head to look at John. He thought that John would agree with him.

"No, I just don't like you." John said with a grin. "You have to prove to me that you love Annie. I know she already knows you lover her, but I'm a whole different story." Landon sighed. He knew there was a trick.

"And what If I do prove that?"

"Well you have already had some. But one wrong mistake with her and you're ass is grass. I love her and consider her a daughter to me. Hell, I helped raise her. I want her with a respectable guy, who wouldn't hurt her in anyway."

XxXxXxXxX

"And he's just so amazing. For my birthday last winter he took me on a carriage ride in downtown Jersey when it was snowing and he took me to the park and we watched the sun set. It was wonderful."

Natalie and Roxy were hunched over the counter, listening to her stories of Landon. They were so adorable. They showed the true meaning of a teenage love.

"Wow." They both said in unison.

"How romantic this Crandon boy is."

"Landon and yes he is. He's my world."

XXXXXXXXXX

LOOK I UPDATED YAY ME!!!! Lol as always reviews are appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

It was turning daylight by the time Annie and Natalie had returned to the apartment. Noticing that it was to quiet, they realized that john must had left and gone somewhere. They finally found a note on the table:

_Gone to the rooftop. Be back soon_

_John_

"I found something." Annie announced, showing the piece of paper to Natalie. She glanced at the paper.

"Okay, well why don't I get some breakfast started I guess. He'll be running down here once he smells bacon." She smiled.

Annie laughed. "That's John. Once he smells food you have about three seconds to get out of his way or you'll be seeing the ground." The girls laughed together.

"That is so true. Can you get those files of his off the table for me? He just leaves things where he pleases, messes up the apartment." Annie walked over to the counter.

"Sure" She started picking up the files and putting them into a neat stack. "Where do you want me to put them?"

"Just sit them over there in his chair; he'll get to them soon. Thanks sweetheart." Annie picked them up.

"No problem." As she finished her sentence, she slipped on her sock, falling backwards and watched the papers float back down. She busted into laughter.

"Are you okay?" Natalie rushed over to her. Annie was still laughing.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a klutz." Her face was crimson red. "Go back to what you were doing; I'm sure I can sort these somehow." She started picking up papers and trying to match the file. She noticed one with her name on it. "_This is probably about what just happened with dad._" She thought. As she looked more into the paper she noticed Rex Balsom's name. Natalie's brother. She read the whole paper to herself.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. Natalie turned over to her.

"What is it?"

"Is it true? Is Rex my uncle?" She asked. Determination all over her face. Natalie didn't know what to say. She stammered and waved her arms around.

"Well see….uh…..see…..um." Annie folded the paper in her hands and ran out the door.

"Annie wait!" Natalie said trying to get her, but she wouldn't listen. She ran all the way up the stairs and to the rooftop. There she found John and Landon and a deep conversation. Not caring that she was interrupting, she smack the paper on John's chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

XxXxX

I know this is short. Kind of a hold over-ish…thingy. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Um….flag twirling has taken over my life…..the end ha-ha.

XxXxXxXxX

John looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play that with me Johnny. That may have worked when I was 5 but not anymore. You knew I had an uncle and you didn't tell me? How could you?" She said her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey Landon why don't we go finish breakfast?" Natalie said walking past the two and grabbing his arm.

"What? But this is the best par…..oh!" he said understanding that he and Natalie should leave them alone to talk. He shut the door behind them quietly. Annie looked back at John. He could tell she was pissed off at him. But he was only doing what he thought was best for her.

"How did you find out? Were you snooping around in my files? He fired back at her. She wouldn't have found out this quick if she hadn't gone and looked around in his things. Annie turned around and sat on the ledge. She swirled around and dangled her feet off the edge.

"No, Natalie asked me if I would move your big ass stack of files so she could cook breakfast. I fell and all the stupid papers fell out…and then I snooped." She looked back at him. "And don't try and changed the subject this is your fault." She looked back down at her feet. Watching the cars go by. John came and sat with her, trying to figure out what to say.

"I found out they day that your dad had passed. I thought that it would be too much for you to handle and you wouldn't be able to take it and just, break down. I was only thinking in your best interest Ann's."

"So when were you going to tell me? Never?"

"Well Natalie and I were planning to tell you tomorrow." John told her how Joey found out about Rex being Kacey's brother and sent him some papers about it. They sat there quietly as Annie was taking this all in. She finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being my stubborn self." She leaned against his arm.

"Well what else would I expect from you?" he smirked. She sat up quickly and punched his arm and leaned back on him.

"Look you got a sorry out of me isn't that enough?" He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, it is." He turned around and stood up and gave her a hand. "C'mon lets go back inside." He sniffed the air. "I smell bacon." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So…uh… what were you and Landon doing up here?" she questioned, knowing John was giving her poor boyfriend a hard time.

"Well, that's for me to know, and you never to find out."

"Ugh. How did I not see that one coming?" They made there way back to the apartment to find only Natalie there.

"Where's Landon?"

"Someone called him…um…Chuck?"

Annie laughed. "Buck. What did he want?"

"He said something about getting some Sarah girl because she missed him. Do you know what he was talking about because he said you would understand?"

"Yeah that's his little sister. Buck, his friend was watching her while he was away."

"Why didn't his parents just watch her?" John asked. Annie looked down for a moment and sighed.

"His parents died. Landon has full custody of her." There was an awkward silence after her sentence. Nobody knew what to say and John felt guilty for asking.

"So….um do you think I can go for a run? Ya know to clear my head?" John looked up from the plate where he had his bacon and eggs.

"Not until you eat something." He said going back to his plate. Annie quickly ran and changed, throwing her hair up in a high messy ponytail. On her way out she grabbed a piece of toast.

"I told you to eat something."

"I'm still full from ice cream. This will do." She ran out and slammed the door. As she played her I pod she ran to the park. She loved running. It helped clear her mind and made her feel good after. She wasn't paying any attention to the man that she knocked over.

"Yo, dude! What the…" she yelled ripping the headphones from her ears. The man stood up.

"Will you watch where the fuck you're going? Gee I'd hate to see you in a……" The man looked up and there eyes met.

"Rex?" she asked

He finished the rest of his sentence. "….car. I'm sorry, I-"

"No, its okay, I wasn't looking where I was going. I-uh- I got to go. See ya around" She ran past him, putting her headphones back on. It was obvious by her reaction to Rex that she knew about them. He wanted to talk about it with her.

"Annie wait….ANNIE!" he hollered. But it was no use. She was already gone.

XxXxXxXxX

Ah……PSAT! Exploded my brain. Lol


	19. Chapter 19

Annie kept on running until she found a park bench. She sat down and tried to catch her breath when she felt a gentle, but firm hand touch her, making her jump up quickly.

"Whoa kid. Look like you were about to shit you're pants." Her brother said giving her a funny look and then sat down next to her. "Want to tell me what's going on?" Annie looked at him and sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"See I found out that…."

"Joshie!" A high pitched voice called. Annie didn't even have to look back to know who it was. It was Josh's annoying girl friend Olivia. She hated Annie with a passion and Annie felt the same way, but neither of them would say anything to Josh. She closed her eyes hard and opened them, ready to put on a fake smile.

"Oh…well… Hey Annie. How are you?" She said trying to out her words out to satisfy Josh.

"Um…I'm good. Um I'll just leave you guys back to what you were doing. I got to go anyways…" she turned around.

"Wait," Josh grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "Something was on your mind what is it?"

"I'll tell you later…its…it's not that important Josh." She looked away because she knew he could see right threw her. He looked at her funny.

"You're lying. I know it. Now tell me what's going on."

"Joshua! I will tell you later. I'm guessing Olivia just got here so go and spend time with her."

"Yeah come on Joshie. She said she'll tell you later so she'll tell you later now let's go!" She pulled on his arm as he looked back at Annie.

"Fine, but when we come back I want to know everything!" he smiled at her. Annie put a brave face on and smiled back, making her way back to John's. 

XxXxXxXxXx

"Annie!" A whirlwind of brown hair came at her and latched on her leg. She picked it up.

"Hey Sarah." She said picking the small girl up. She wrapped her arms around her as the child did the same. She felt Sarah lay her head on her shoulder.

"How are you?"

"I tired." She whispered grabbing a hold of Annie's hair, like it was a security blanket.

"Me to girlie." She felt her falling asleep as they were making there way into the hotel room. She laid her down in the bed and covered her up, leaving a tender kiss on her forehead. As she got up she walked over to Landon and hugged him tightly.

"Natalie explained to me everything." He kissed the top of her head.

"I saw Rex while I was running today."

"Was it awkward?"

"Well…let's put it this way. For it to be awkward is an understatement. AND Olivia's here." Landon looked at her and made a face.

"I hate her. I don't know what Josh sees in her."

"Me either" Annie sighed. "But he's my brother so I guess I have to like her right?"

"Ugh. She's disgusting."

"I feel disgusting right now from seeing her and running." Landon grabbed her around her waist.

"Oh, well I can fix that…maybe with a shower? I mean Sarah is asleep and she'll stay that way for another hour or something like that." He walked behind her and started kissing her neck. "Maybe…release some of the tension." She turned around and faced him.

"I think I'll like that." She kissed him on the lips tenderly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok, yeah…thanks Rex." He hung up the phone and put it in his jacket pocket.

"What did Rex want?" Natalie asked, putting on her coat as well. They were both heading to the police station.

"He said that he ran into Annie in the park while she was running and it didn't go to well." He sighed heavily. "I'm going to go check over at Josh and Landon's. Maybe I can catch her before we go to work."

XxXxXxXxX

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I said that I'll be there in a minute! Damn." Landon whispered. They both heard the knocking from inside the bathroom and Annie told him to answer it and that it could be important. A towel was wrapped around his tone body as he answered the door. John was on the other side as he nearly dropped his cloth.

"Uh…uh…Mr. McBain…uh…uh…what's up man? What are you doing here?" Landon stuttered. Out of all the people that could have come to the door it had to be him.

"Nothing much, have you seen Annie?" He was disturbed by how shaky he was but didn't think anything of it.

"Uh-um….no? Why don't I try calling her…j-just a sec." He raced back into his room. Annie was out in a towel and was about to head out to the hallway when Landon pushed her up against the wall.

"Well this is a turn on." She said in a seductive voice.

"John's out there." He whispered as he pressed her up against the wall more. Like John could see them.

"Oh shit! You serious?" she whispered. She knew this would happen. "Ok ok ok. Tell him that….that I'm on my way home from the station and almost there. Tell him I thought he was already there."

"Ok…ok." He regained his composure as he walked back in. Annie fled out the window.

"She said that she's on her way home. She thought that you and Nat were already at the station and would come by and see you." He breathed inwardly. He kept his cool as John spoke.

"Oh, okay. Thanks man." John thought that it was a little odd by how he was acting he shut the door quietly and walked back to his apartment.

XxXxXxXxX

Annie shimmed around the fire escape and banged on the window.

"Gosh it's freezing out here." She said shivering in the towel that covered her body. It was worse because it was still cold outside. She herd the window rattle and prayed to god the Natalie was on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing out there? Get inside quick before you catch something." Her prayers were answered. Natalie helped her in and shut the window. "Please inform me on why you were out there?" Annie wrapped the towel tighter around her chest.

"I was taking a shower over at Landon's and then john came and I freaked and hid outside and since you guys are next door I came over so John would think I'm already back from running because that's what Landon told him." She ran out of breath and then smiled. They both heard the door open as john made his way into the apartment.

"Just remember you owe me." Natalie said quickly as she shut the door to their room.

"Did I hear Annie's voice in there?" John asked as he got his keys once again and was ready to go.

"Uh, yeah she was just about to take a shower but I had to go and get some clean towels for her. You know, you're the only man I know that uses a towel for his body and for his hair." She quickly changed the subject and pulled him out the door.

"Hey I know plenty of guys that do that…" Annie heard john try to defend himself all the way down the hallway and waited till she saw them gone to let out her sigh of relief. As she was about to change, she heard the door knock."

"What now?" she wined and opened the door.

"Oh EW! Do you always answer the door half naked?" Rex turned around and looked away.

XxXxXxXxX

So…I guess the chapter was blah and fluff…sorry for not updating and sorry for another cliff hanger, but I love suspense!


End file.
